Little Love
by Karmi of the Desert
Summary: Hace mucho, cometiendo un error conocio a un chico muy frio, pero guapo.. se hicieron amigos, y ella habia despertado un sentimiento en el... La amaba, pero no queria decirle, por miedo. Lean, averiguen que sucede, en la vida de Lila y Gaara como mejores amigos, protegiendose el uno al otro, de personas no indicadas, hasta llegar a quedarse juntos..
1. Chapter 1º

(D vs. G) Little Love 3(D&L)

Los personajes de esta historia son los mismos que mi anterior historia llamada "My Dream" pero esta historia es diferente, los Sabaku No son como mi familia, ya que soy huérfana y vivía sola en una enorme casa que era herencia de mis fallecidos padres. Los tres hermanos Sabaku No; Kankurō, Temari y Gaara viven conmigo en la ciudad de Konoha, en Japón. Entre los tres, el menor, Gaara, es mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí a los 12 años en el colegio.

Un día como todos los otros, yo iba caminando con Gaara y Kankurō rumbo al colegio "Konoha High School" en fin, íbamos caminando en cuanto llegamos Kankurō se despidió para ir con sus compañeros de clase. A Kankurō yo lo trataba como hermano, y lo llamaba como tal, también a Temari, quien era consejera escolar en Konoha High School.

Gaara tenía muchas fans, pero al igual que Sasuke Uchiha, no le importaba mucho que digamos. Como mejor amigo, yo lo cuidaba de chicas inadecuadamente resbalosas, ambos éramos del mismo signo (Capricornio) y ambos somos celosos y bastantes posesivos el uno con el otro. Mi cumpleaños es en Diciembre 22, y el de Gaara en Enero 19. Aunque no me daba cuenta a veces, Gaara me decía que varios chicos siempre me seguían con la mirada. Yo no daba importancia pero sabía que Gaara a veces podía ponerse bastante celoso y posesivo.

Había un grupo en especial de chicos guapos en el colegio, los Akatsuki, casi siempre estaban juntos. Entre todos ellos había uno en especial que llamaba mi atención, pero le restaba importancia, casi siempre intercambiábamos miradas, pero yo me convencía a mí misma que era solo coincidencia.

Fuimos con nuestros compañeros de clase, en el aula 203.

Hola Hinata buenos días!

Buenos días Lea, mira! Allá viene Sakura!

Buenos días chicas!

Buenos días Sakura – dijimos Hinata y yo al unisolo.

Ya todos estaban ahí, aparte de nosotros 11; Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara y yo. En nuestra clase había 11 chicos, y 11 chicas. La verdad no era grande la diferencia, pero eso sí, grupo de chicas si había: el grupo alfa, solo 5 de todas nosotras y las que por así decirlo comandaban la clase estaba conformado por; Lea, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y una chica llamada Heather. Y la manada que eran las chicas restantes, ellas eran comandadas por dos chicas en especial que eran hermanas, Nina y Sora, la verdad las chicas en ese grupo eran bastante criticonas. Pero eran buenas chicas, la mayoría de ellas.

Aun no suena el timbre de la primera clase, pero faltaba 30 minutos. Al fin y al cabo, nuestro sensei Kakashi, siempre llegaba tarde. Kuso! Era la hora de que los Akatsuki pasen por aquí. Ya que su clase era a dos más de la nuestra (a la derecha) siempre pasaban por nuestra clase. Y todas las chicas excepto dos siempre se hacían pasar por fans por la ventana de nuestra clase.

**N/A: **_**OHAYOOO! (para mi en mi país) espero es haya gustado y deseo que me den sus opiniones.. Este fic, lo voy a actualizar diario, quiero que me lean, y que estén pendientessss.. porque estará woo la cosa eh!.. bueno según yo.. me dan sus opiniones, y me dicen que les parece.. **_

**AVISO:** todas las historias estarán relacionada con la misma chica, solo que el nombre varía.. a veces.. concluyendo espero les guste lo próximo..

**Atte**_**: Karmi of The Desert.**_

**Bezote**! (si con Z)


	2. Salvando a Akatsuki, discusión

_**Los AKATSUKI 3 Y una discusión..**_

Los Akatsuki iban pasando, y las chicas de nuevo, pegadas a la ventana.

- Dios, acabaré con esto. – dije y me bajé del pupitre para dirigirme hacia la puerta del aula.

- Lea que pretendes hacer? – me dijo Shino desde su lugar.

- Acabar con este griterío de todos los días de una vez por todas. – dije con fastidio.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, mi vista se fijo en Pain el líder.

- Hey Akatsuki. (se dieron vuelta a ver quién era la que los llamaba. Por supuesto que lo dije sin miedo pero dulcemente. )

- Que quieres niña? - dijo Yahiko.

- Pain basta, que deseas pequeña? – dijo Konan.

- Bien. Podrían por favor tratar de no pasar por este aula, se que su clase es la próxima que esta, pero todas esas chicas se hacen falsas ilusiones al veros pasar todos los días por aquí, ellas son 9 pero el resto de nosotros ya estamos hartos de sus griteríos, cada vez que pasan por aquí.

- Pero por qué haríamos caso a lo que nos dices? – dijo Zetsu.

- Porque, fácil. Nosotros estamos tranquilos sin oír gritos ansiosos de chicas desesperadas. ( abrí mas la puerta y señalé a los muchachos que estaban tapándose los oídos )

- Kisame te amo!

- Desesperadas. – repetí. – y uds no tienen que lidiar con molestas chicas. Es solo no pasar por esta aul… -no puse continuar porque una de tales chicas grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sasori te violaré!

- Quien dijo eso?! _ dijo el mencionado petrificado.

- Nina, maldita pervertida. – dije cerrando mis ojos y puse mis dedos pulgar e índice en el centro de mis cejas.

- Sí que son desesperadas, quizás debamos tomar en cuenta su petición, algún día entre estos seguro salen a violar a Kisame. – dijo Tobi riendo. Y se ganó una paliza de Kisame. – No! Tobi es un buen chico!

- De acuerdo? ( dije mirando a Tobi extraña) Gracias por escuchar, espero lo tomen en cuenta.

- Lo haremos. – dijo Konan sonriéndome.

Les sonreí y entré al aula, lamenté cerrarles la puerta así como así, a mi me pareció grosero pero sentí que ellos lo esperaban.

- NINA! Respeten a los Akatsuki por dios! Qué coño te sucede niña, para andar gritando cosas tan incoherentes? Pobre Sasori, maldito sea el día en que conociste el significado de la palabra "sexo"!

- No tengo la culpa de que ese tío este bueno?!

- En verdad eres una cría bastante pervertida. Porque no tomas ejemplo de tu hermana que es más decente? – me estaba empezando a molestar más de lo que estaba. Y créanme que nadie quería verme molesta.

Lo que yo no sabía era que al escuchar la discusión, los Akatsuki desearon quedarse afuera a oír. Porque habían escuchado el nombre del grupo mencionarse a gritos.

- Eres una tonta! (chillona) tú no sabes lo que es amar!. – dijo Nina molesta.

- Lo que uds sienten no es amor. - dije tranquila con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Como puedes, tú ni siquiera puedes sentirlo, nunca has amado a nadie! – demonios, esa niña sabe ofender.

- Tú que sabes? No tienes mi corazón, no tienes derecho a decir cosas que no son ciertas! – empecé a levantar la voz.

- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decir lo que se me plazca. Eres una insensible. – dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. – si quiero a Sasori no te incumbe.

- Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto Nina, deja de decir tonterías si sabes lo que te conviene. – decía Kiba tratando de calmar la situación.

- Sí, pero que yo sepa Kiba, Lea nunca ha amado a nadie, ella no sabe hacerlo.

- Eres una maldita zorra pervertida. – dije totalmente seria. Todos sabían que yo solo decía groserías fuertes cuando estaba realmente molesta. – ya me tienes harta. Te romperá el corazón de todos modos, Sasori ya tiene polola.

Dije polola porque me daba gracia esa palabra e intentaba relajarme con un poco de risa en mi interior, y todo mundo sabía que polola era una forma de decir "novia".

Mis almendrados ojos dejaron de ser vistos ya que los cubrí con mis parpados, me di vuelta y le di la espalda, estaba tratando de calmarme, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que no pasaría. Al decirle lo último y darle la espalda se molestó.

**N/A:_ espero les haya gustado! E igualmente espero sus opiniones _;)**

**ATTE: su _Karmi of The Desert.__**


	3. continuamos Nina! ùú

**_Continuación_****_ de la discusión..._**

- Tú eres una chica fría, dura e insensible. – bien, ya no podía estar escuchándola, explotaría, tenía que salir de ahí YA!

Sin abrir los ojos me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí, salí del aula y la cerré detrás de mí. Abrí mis ojos que antes estaban en un dulce color caramelo, ahora se podía ver un color grisáceo, como metal fundido. Observé a los Akatsuki quien aun estaban en frente al aula, no les dije nada, todos ellos estaban pasmados. Di vuelta a la derecha y fui rumbo al gimnasio, con las manos en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, los miré por última vez, fijando especialmente mis ojos en cierto rubio de ojos azul cielo, quien estaba con una mirada asombrada y preocupada.

En cuanto me alejé lo bastante, y entré al gimnasio.

- Demonios, y uds que hacen aun aquí?

- Oye hermanito, no nos hables así. – dijo Itachi.

- Lo siento, vieron a mi amiga salir no es cierto?. (todos asintieron) vieron de qué color eran sus ojos?

- Si era extraño, al salir y hablarnos tenía ojos cafés, pero ahora eran un color grisáceo. – dijo Itachi de nuevo.

- Gris? Mierda! realmente está ofendida. Verán, es algo extraño pero, sus ojos cambian de acuerdo su estado de ánimo. Su color de ojos normal, es acaramelado. Pero si oyeron la discusión, lo último que dijo nuestra "adorable" compañera, la hirió bastante. – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra adorable.

- eso es horrible. – dijo Konan.

- Shino, eres el que tiene más tacto entre todos nosotros, ella está molesta y ofendida, si vas tú lograras calmarla. – le gritó desde la puerta a su compañero de clase.

- Pero qué hay de su novio el pelirrojo ese? – dijo Deidara confundido.

- Novio? Naa, Gaara solo es su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que él y sus hermanos viven con ella, no es su novio, ella no tiene. – dijo Sasuke, y sintió na punzada en el alma, no le gustaba la idea de ver a su amiga con y sin alguien.. había cometido un error al revelar ese secretito. – ups!..

Deidara, obtuvo un nuevo brillo en los ojos al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del pequeño Uchiha. Shino salió del aula, para ir a buscar a su amiga, los Akatsuki fueron a su clase la 206, y se quedaron allí.

_Mientras tanto en el gimnasio._

Este lugar es mi favorito entre todos los otros, estaba sentada con mi rostro cabizbajo, sostenía mi cabeza con una mano, y varias lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Oí la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, no le di importancia. Pero luego.

**…**

**N/A: Lamento lo corto.. pero así será hasta que esté donde quede.. ok, no entendi ni yo eso.. eeeeeeeeeeen fin nos leemoss! ñ.ñ**

**ATTE: su Karmi of The Desert._**


	4. CONSUELO

**_Un Consuelo, bajo esos lentes; ojos buenos ;)_**

- Lea, estas bien? – dijo aquel muchacho, Shino era realmente calmado y tranquilizante siempre. Alcé la mirada y lo miré fijamente. – no, no estás bien.

Al ver lágrimas en mi rostro, se sentó a mi lado y con sus dedos las limpió.

- Sabes más que nadie que Nina dice estupideces siempre, no debes hacerle caso. – me dijo dulcemente.

- Lo sé, pero me dio en el punto débil Shino, lo peor de todo es que la escuche, me molestó tanto, que si no salía de allí, quizás hubiéramos tenido un funeral en el colegio. – dije frustrada. Rió ante el último comentario.

- Jaja, siempre estás divertida, no importa lo triste que te pongas. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti amiga.

- Gracias. Creo que ya estoy un poco calmada. – al decir esto se puso de pie.

- Lo sé, tus ojos cambiaron a azul violáceo. Aun estas algo molesta no?.

- Si, lo estoy. – dije con rubor en las mejillas.

- Seguro se te pasa, tranquila, vamos nuestra primera clase va a comenzar en segundos.

- De acuerdo. – me puse de pie, aun quería algo, pero no me animaba a decirle a Shino lo que deseaba. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del gimnasio, Shino me estiró el brazo.

- Puedo sentirlo aun no estás del todo bien. No soy bobo sé lo que quieres. – me dijo y luego me abrazó. Correspondí su abrazo.

- Gracias, eres un gran amigo. – le dije, y luego de deshacer el abrazo salimos del gimnasio.

- Creo que solo te faltaba el abrazo de un amigo eh? Mira tus ojos están completamente azules ahora.

- Mh, si… no puedo verlo, pero saberlo por ti es mejor n.n

Cuando entramos al salón, todos se sentaron en sus lugares. Realmente cada mes que pasaba, los maestros nos cambiaban de pupitre. Estábamos por terminar el año, y el mes de septiembre estaba acabando. Siempre ponían a los estudiantes sobresalientes hacia el medio o atrás… Este mes, yo estaba sentada junto a Sasuke, y muchas chicas del salón me envidiaban ya que era el más lindo de la clase, según ellas.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares para esperar la primera clase.

- Estas bien Lea?

- Estoy bien Sasuke, gracias por preocuparte.

- No hay de que, eso hacen los amigos no? n.n

- Por supuesto. 0.n

- Oye Sasuke, te sientas conmigo en el almuerzo?

- Tenía que ser. – dije mirando a Sasuke divertida, ya que tenía una cara de fastidio.

- Lo siento Karin, no puedo. Debo organizar el equipo de básquetbol. – le contesto fríamente.

- Mm, de acuerdo. – me miro mal, porque ella más que las otras me odiaba solo por sentarme un mes al lado de Sasuke.

Se alejó a su lugar, al lado de Suigentsu.

- Cuál es su problema conmigo? (sarcástica) la envidia es una enfermedad. Es horrible.

- Lo sé, mira allá. (señaló a dos chicas que estaban mirando hacia nosotros) murmuran que tienes suerte de sentarte junto a alguien como yo. – dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, como si estuviera hablando de un héroe.

- Si, tú como no. – le dije y rodando mis ojos, ambos reímos.

Llegó el sensei, que daba historia.

- Buenos días chicos.

- Buenos días Kakashi –sensei. – dijimos todos.

- Bien comencemos con la clase.

La clase fue larga, uno que dos se dormía, ya que lo creían aburrido. Pero yo no, porque, Kakashi –sensei daba muy bien la clase, y era como uno de nosotros. La historia la contaba como si fuera una película antigua.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_;)_**


	5. Nuevo amigo, encuentro tu mirada Celos

**_Un amigo..._**

- No sé cómo es que ellos son los únicos que se aburren aquí.

- Bueno Sasuke, la única clase que divierte a Karin, Nina y Look es la de arte, quizá porque es la única que pueden sobrellevar. – ambos comenzamos a reír despacito.

- Si, tienes razón.

Sasuke y yo sabíamos trabajar juntos, ambos tomábamos apuntes de las clases y nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Teníamos pláticas divertidas pero breves al transcurso de las clases. En verdad es un gran amigo y compañero.

Terminó la primera clase, y teníamos la segunda en 45 minutos. Cada día teníamos tres materias, pero cada una de ellas era bastante larga, y complicada.

Todos los alumnos salían de sus clases durante este pequeño receso.

En nuestra clase había dos familiares de Akatsuki. Primero, y más conocido, Sasuke Uchiha cuyo hermano es Itachi Uchiha, luego Ino Yamanaka cuyo primo es Deidara Yamanaka. Está Sakura Haruno, que es algo así como cercana a Sasori, pero no es familia ni nada.

- Oye Lea, como que mi primo te echa el ojo.

- Eh? De qué hablas Ino?

- Hey, no me digas que tú no te das cuenta, Deidara, mi primo. Te echa mucho el ojo, no te los quita de encima.

- Tonterías Ino, estas imaginando cosas.

- Si tú lo dices. Pero mis ojos no me engañan ahorita mira.

Ino señaló a su primo quien estaba con sus amigos Sasori y Tobi, miré en esa dirección, e Ino tenía razón, el estaba mirando. En cuanto lo observé se sonrojó, sonreí para mí misma y miré de nuevo a la nada, como si estuviera pensando.

- Ves que si tengo razón!

- Si Ino pero, como se que miraba hacia mí, y no a otra persona. – no quería darle la razón ya que no quería hacerle caso a las apariencias. Además, mi orgullo no lo permitía, pero mi alma se sentía extraña.

- Entonces porqué en casa se la pasa pensando en ti? Hay niña pero eres terca! Mi primo es guapo y sexy, ¿porque no fijas tus ojitos en él?

- Ino basta, fijare mis ojos en quien lo merezca, cuando sea el momento. De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. 66 9.9 pero y Deidara!

- Ino ya basta con el ¿sí? – levante un poco la voz.

- Lo siento.

- No, yo lo lamento, no debí levantar la voz, me altere un poco.

- No te insistiré más.

- Ino, si tú quieres que tu primo me guste, deja que pase, no lo apures. Lo que consigues con eso es que quiera odiarlo.

- Entonces le darías una oportunidad!?

- Jaja, quizá…

- Si! Bueno…Iré al tocador, vienes?

- No estoy bien, ve a embellecerte amiga. Haz que algunos chicos se les caiga baba. – dije riendo.

Después de que Ino se fue, que por cierto se llevó con ella a Sakura y Hinata. Me quedé sola sentada en el mármol.

Mi mirada estaba fija en el cielo, era algo que tenía en común con Shikamaru, siempre miraba al cielo soñando, con el alma en los cielos. Balanceaba mis pies y miraba al hacia arriba, hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío. Cerré mis ojos y sentí su energía, pensé que era Gaara, ya que cuando estoy sola suele venir conmigo. Pero la energía de este era diferente.

- Sasori – dije con los ojos en el cielo aun. – hola! n.n – le miré.

- No me viste, como sabes que soy yo?

- Siento tu energía, es diferente a la de alguno de mis amigos. Y hablo de los muchachos.

- Porque le dijiste a esa niña que yo ya tenía… polola?

- No tienes? – negó con la cabeza. – bueno no sé, en ese momento estaba realmente molesta, y salían palabras de mi boca, solo quería molestarla. Es una maldita pervertida que no sabe lo que quiere (_miraba al piso cerca de los pies de Sasori._) caprichosa, inmadura y…

- Hey hey hey… tranquila, no sé qué significa pero tus ojos están muy violetas.

- Ah? (_lo mire y de inmediato mis ojos se volvieron rosa pastel_) lo siento, me alteré por un momento.

- Rosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Son de color rosa pastel ahora. No entiendo esto, podrías explicarme?

- Ah claro! Violeta oscuro es cuando estoy molesta, morado cuando estoy muy molesta. Rojo es cuando, la verdad nunca se han tornado rojo, como ya sabes hay diferentes tonos de rojo fuerte.

- Porque el rosa?

- Es cuando siento paz, calma.

- Pero porque cambiaron tan instantáneamente cuando te hablé?.- Sasori estaba algo confundido pero tenía una hipótesis en su mente.

- Quizá porque tu voz me tranquiliza, no me pasa muy seguido, solo cuando estoy realmente calmada o con personas que realmente aprecio.

- Me aprecias? – dijo mirándome con las cejas levantadas. Señal de que probó su hipótesis.

- Apenas te conozco. – le dije. Soné algo fría, y estaba muy seria, sus ojos reflejaron algo de tristeza y vergüenza. Mis ojos cambiaron a verde azulado.

- Lo siento. Podríamos ser amigos? Así ambos podremos conocernos más.

- De acuerdo! n.n – le sonreí y sonó el timbre de la segunda clase.

- Sasori es hora de entrar a clase. – Deidara se había acercado, y me miro sin expresiones en su rostro.

- Senpai apúrate! – dijo Tobi y yo reí al verlo correr.

- Adiós Sasori! – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Mire a Deidara y al fijar mis ojos en los suyos, se volvieron un color jade, como los de Sakura, pero el de ella aspiraba mas a verde.

Le sonreí y me di vuelta, fui hacia mi aula, y Gaara estaba en la puerta esperando. Típico! Si me atraso, es el primero al estar pendiente de mí.

**...**

**N/A: AAAAAWWWW... Mi sabaku :') espero les haya gustado y al ratro subo otro cap... **

**Atte: SU Karmi of the Desert ;)**


	6. Permiso, demonios!

**_Permiso, rubio y pelirrojo al ataque.._**

- Que sucede Gaara?

- Te atrasaste shinyu.

- Tranquilo, solo fueron segundos, vamos a entrar. – pero se quedó mirando a Deidara y a Sasori bastante mal. Miré hacia tal dirección, y ambos Akatsuki estaban de la misma manera, me sentí mal y algo culpable. – Gaara basta, entremos el maenseio va a llegar en segundos.

Estiré su brazo y entramos. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

La clase era de manejo de la chakra. O algo así.

No estuve prestando mucha atención, ya que aun pensaba en lo que Ino me había dicho, y como Deidara me miraba. Tenía la cabeza confusa.

- Lila, reacciona. Estas atendiendo la clase? – me dijo Sasuke susurrando suavemente.

- Eh?

- Sasuke, Lea. Pongan atención. Ya sé que uds ya saben lo que es esta clase, pero más respeto por favor.

- Hai, Asuma sensei!

- Bien, continuemos. Oh! Chicos miren, porque no se dan un receso, debo ir a una reunión con los maestros. – dijo asuma sensei mirando su celular.

- Woo! – la clase entera hizo fiesta cuando Asuma sensei salió de la clase. (_En sentido figurado_)

- Alto, debo preguntarle algo a Asuma sensei antes de que vaya lejos. – dije saltando de mi asiento.- me das paso Sasuke?.

- Claro, pasa! – Sasuke se hizo a un lado.

- Gracias. – fui corriendo y me detuve en frente de la clase 206, a detener a Asuma sensei.

- Asuma sensei!

- Sí, que sucede Lea?

- Deseaba preguntarle algo, y lamento salir del aula sin permiso.

- No importa, debías preguntarme algo no?. - contestó...

- Si, ehm. Si... podíamos salir del aula mientras no estés.

- Déjame pensarlo.

- Por favor!

- De acuerdo, pero no muy lejos.

- Arigato Asuma sensei!

- De nada, pero te quedas a cargo de la clase, y elije a otro compañero para que te ayude. Oh! Ya que estamos en frente del aula de los de último año, porqué no pedirles a dos de ellos?

- Qué? Pero Asuma sensei, no. ya no somos niños.

- Me sentiré más seguro si ellos van.

- De acuerdo. 99 - dije poco convencida.

- Mira que la maestra está saliendo.

- Son todos los maestros que deben asistir a la reunión sensei? - pregunté.

- Así es Lila. Disculpe, Kurenai.

- Si Asuma? - respondió la mujer de ojos escarlata.

- Mis alumnos pidieron por medio de una,*señala a Lila* poder salir afuera en mi ausencia, pero me sentiría seguro si dos de los tuyos fueran a vigilarlos.

- Ya no son unos niños Asuma.

- Ves? Te lo dije, Asuma sensei dijiste que yo quedaría a cargo.

- Pero, no tengo problema. – dijo Kurenai sensei, hice cara de pucherito. Pero luego me calme y me recosté sobre la pared (_se podría decir que me veía sexy_)

- Muchachos necesito a dos de uds. Sasori y Deidara. Te parece Asuma? – asuma sensei asintió en la puerta.

- Injusto. – dije aun recostada por la pared.

- Vamos pequeña, no creo que los repriman, además, solo irán a supervisar. Tú tienes bajo control con Sakura de parte de las chicas. Si surge algo, tú puedes calmarlos y solo envías a esos dos a avisar. Es todo.

- De acuerdo. - bufé no convencida realmente.

- Asuma llegaremos tarde.

- Bien, explícales Lila. Nos vemos luego. Que tienen por tercera clase hoy? – cuestionó Asuma.

- Deportes.- dije desinteresada. – Danna… Yamanaka, síganme por favor. – estaba molesta porque me ganaría un sermón de tres amigos y las chicas se les lanzarían encima. Ambos hicieron caso.

- Lila, porqué te dice así? – pregunto Sasori.

- Suena a mi nombre, y a los demás y a mí me gustan. Todos los sensei me dicen así. Y a veces algunos amigos. – sonaba muy seria y fría.

- Que te sucede? Estas molesta? – preguntó esta vez Deidara.

- Algo. – me detuve y me di vuelta, ya que ellos iban detrás de mí. Mis ojos estaban violetas, pero rojizo y claro.

- Tranquila. Cálmate y porque?. – dijo Sasori, lo miré y el rosa pastel volvió.

- Se supone que yo estaría a cargo de la clase mientras Asuma sensei no estaba. Pero tenía que detenerse en frente su aula. Pff, vamos ya. – dije frustrada, me di vuelta y seguí caminando. Llegamos a la clase.

- Será? – dijo Sasori, y luego puso cara de susto.

- Demonios. Muchachos cuídense de las chicas. Y Deidara.

- Si?

- Dile a Ino que deje de fastidiarme. – le dije con cara de fastidio. – tranquilo Sasori, solo di que tienes dueña. Y el resto déjamelo a mí.

- De acuerdo. – dijeron al unisolo. - no puedo ddecir que tu eres mi dueña? - concluyó Sasori, ganando una Lila ruborizada y un Deidara molesto...

- Chicos, CHICOS! Cierren la boca y escúchenme! – grité y todos se callaron.

- A donde fuiste Lila? – dijo Sasuke.

- Fui con Asuma sensei, y dice que sí.

- A qué? – dijo Naruto. Y Sasuke dijo un "¡yes!".

- Que si, podemos salir al patio en su ausencia. – dije y todos festejaron. – pero, con supervisión. – dije con fastidio.

- Hey, creo que no soy el único. – dijo Shikamaru desde su lugar.

- Pero, todos los maestros están en esa reunión. Durará hasta la última hora de almuerzo. – dijo Kiba.

- Por eso son estudiantes de último año. – dije algo decepcionada.

- Espero que sean de los Akatsuki!. – dijo una chica emocionada.

- Que mierda. – dije. Los chicos estaban en la puerta la abrí más y entraron al aula. – como ya saben estos son Sasori y Deidara. Ahora solo, chicas, cálmense o se las verán conmigo.

- Que los quieres para ti sola? – gritó Nina.

- Nina, basta. Si así fuera estaría muerta ahora de solo verlos. Como Ayumi. – dije señalándola. Estaba medio desmayada. Y Look que estaba al lado de ella la soplaba con las manos.

- Creo que está inconsciente. – dijo Look.

- Ahh, yo lo arreglo. – dije y me acerque a ella. Rodé los ojos, y con mi dedo índice le toque la cabeza, con un simple toque, y pensando "DESPIERTA".

- AHH! No hagas eso, solo debías decírmelo, ay, ahora tengo dolor de cabeza.

- Ayumi lo siento, se me antojó hacerlo. Pero es que no despertabas.

- De acuerdo. ya estoy ya estoy. Pero porqué los trajiste? – dijo Ayumi.

- Bien, se supone que yo y Sakura estaríamos a cargo, o algo así. Pero, Asuma sensei al parecer no confía en nosotros. – dije divertida.

- Porque habría de confiar? La última vez te salió mal.

- Shikamaru no me lo recuerdes! Tú fuiste el más problemático. – lo mire graciosa.

- Hey, tranquila nena. Será diferente ahora. Eres más responsable que antes.

- Gracias Kiba, pero no me digas nena de nuevo. Solo mira la cara de Gaara cuando dices eso, no me gusta que se ponga así. – dije y todos dijeron un "uuuuhhh" y Gaara se sonrojó.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien porque no salimos afuera? – dije abriendo la puerta.

Todos salieron pero Nina tenía los ojos en Sasori, fijamente mirándolo, iba a tirársele encima era seguro, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca. Me interpuse entre ella y mis ojos violetas mirándola, con una mano en su pecho se podría decir que "voló" hacia los borradores.

- Te lo advertí niña, y a todas las otras, a menos que ellos lo quieran no se acerquen. Me conoces muy bien Nina, no me hagas enojar. – Sasori estaba detrás de mí, y el y Deidara observaban con sorpresa.

- Bien! – salió del aula molesta.

- Ahg, vamos! No querrán quedarse aquí a aburrirse o sí? – me di vuelta y los tomé a ambos de las manos, los estiré y salí del aula. Aunque sentí un choque eléctrico al apenas rozar los dedos de Deidara.

Salimos afuera y yo iba a ir con mis amigas, pero de repente.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**...**_

_****_**N/a: Vaya! espero que les haya gustado (se hace típica esta frase ¬¬)**

**sin mas ni menos, wiiiiiiii.. estoy happy! jijijiii bien, les dedico el cap... l s amooo...**

**Atte: su _Karmi Of The Desert.._**


	7. Me invito a salir? SAKURA!

Continuamos...

- Oye Lea. – era Sasori.

- Si que sucede?

- Gracias?

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas. n.n

Fui con las chicas, que me dijeron lo que ya había oído antes, Deidara me observaba bastante. Las chicas estábamos sentadas en el mármol.

Con los dos Akatsuki

- Es una linda chica, y fuerte.

- Si Sasori.

- Creo que haré algo.

- Eh? – Deidara se confundió, mientras Sasori iba en dirección de las chicas.

_Con las chicas._

- Oigan, Sasori es lindo, y Deidara tb. Como es que no se te pone la piel de gallina cuando estas cerca de ellos Lea? Y tu Hinata? – decía Heather.

- A mí me gusta otra persona.

- Es obvio. – dije. – yo no sé, son lindos y sexys y toda la cosa. Pero no, no me da nada. –dije confusa.

- Miren! Sasori viene para acá. – dijo Sakura emocionada.

- Hola chicas, Lea puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo mirándome con esos lindos ojos escarlata.

- Claro, que sucede Sasori. – mis ojos eran rosa pastel de nuevo.

- Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? – me dijo.

- Ah? – estaba confundida, de rosa pastel mis ojos pasaron a naranja verdoso. Lo miré bien y confundida le dije. – ¡¿Cómo?!

- Los chicos de último año organizaron una fiesta, los de segundo tb están invitados, y quería saber si desearías ir conmigo.

- Sasori yo… no sé qué decir.

- Ella irá, di el horario. – dijo Sakura.

- NANI?! Pero… - traté de protestar.

- Bien, pasaré por ti a las 7 iré con Deidara ahora. Lo que desees dime.

- De acuerdo. – le dije. Se alejó.

- No me golpees. – dijo Sakura saliendo de mi lado.

- Sakura!

- Si? – dijo asustada.

- Qué demonios te sucede?! – dije molesta y avergonzada. – qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?

- Te ayudaré, por eso me adelanté a ti.

- Pero Sasori es mi amigo, y nada más. Dios, Sakura me vengaré. – dije divertida.

- No!. – empecé a perseguirla, ambas reíamos.

- Te atrapé, las pagarás pelirrosa.

- Cosquillas no!. – estábamos jugando, cuando caímos. Luego reímos con eso. Los chicos también reían, ya que tanto yo como Sakura éramos muy juguetonas, pero en verdad juguetona así, éramos solo tres.

- Eso fue divertido!.

- Así es, Lila enserio te ayudaré si quieres.

- No necesito ayuda. Es mi amigo, no que es una cita real. El no me gusta.

- Aún.

- Oye, tú también?

- Qué?

- Ino quiere que me fije en su primo, no se cual es el problema de uds

- No sé. Solo deseamos que tengas un chico.

- No quiero novio, aun, me siento libre, dejen al menos que me guste uno.

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que Sasori me invitó y yo acepté, o algo así. Escuchamos unos gritos, eran los amigos Akatsuki discutiendo.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**...**_

_**ME ENCANTO, y a uds? eso espero... nos leemos recomienden sus historias... me gusta el gaahina recuerden! si Matsuri esta implicada, ni me mencionen.. naaa mentira, me encantaría leerl s.. ;)**_

_**Atte: Karmi of the Desert._**_


	8. Regaño

**_Celos, arreglado!_**

Continuamoss!

- Oh esto es malo.

- Que habrá sucedido, Sasori es el mejor amigo de mi primo. Porque, oh dios, Lea es por ti!

- ¿Qué? Ahora no Ino. – dije molesta, fui hacia esos dos, me dejó pensativa cuando Ino dijo eso. Muchas pistas llevaban a ese motivo pero no era hora de aclarar nada, debía tranquilizarlos, o terminarían matándose.

- Maldita sea, que les sucedió a esos dos? – vino diciendo Shino.

- No sé, pero Lea se encargará, mírala, está molesta. – dijo Sasuke.

Fui a zancadas junto a esos dos. Estaban echando chispas, pero yo más. Fui y puse mis manos en sus pechos y con una chispa los separé.

- ¡¿Qué demonios les sucede?! No que eran amigos?!. – estaba realmente molesta, mis ojos morados echando chispas. Ya que cayeron los tomé por el cuello de sus camisetas, y los levanté. – es de idiotas pelear con tu mejor amigo, y uds no son idiotas, o sí? – le dije mirándolos fijamente, los solté. – deberían dar ejemplo, pero hacen todo lo contrario.

- Lea tranquila, está bien tranquila. Ya pasó, y el comenzó. – dijo Sasori.

- Qué?! Tú comenzaste todo, y no me refiero a la pelea! – dijo Deidara.

- A que te refieres entonces? – dije mirándolo seria.

- A nada. – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bien, no me gusta ver personas pelear, y menos chicos que son mejores amigos, por dios en que estaban pensando? Dios, parezco una madre. – dije con la mano en mi pecho. – en fin, Sasori no me importa quien haya iniciado, Deidara lo que sea que haya hecho él no importa. Prometan que tratarán de no pelear de nuevo.

- Pero! – dijeron ambos.

- PROMETANLO!

- Prometido! – dijeron de nuevo. Algo asustados.

- Bien, n.n llegó el almuerzo. Gracias por "supervisarnos", a ambos. – le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Noté que Deidara quedó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lindo, pensé. Quizás si me gusta Deidara, quizás siempre me gustó, y ahora lo acepto. No hay quizás, sí, me gusta. De todos modos iré con él a la fiesta de esta noche, encontrarlo allí…

Fuimos a sentarnos en una mesa para el almuerzo. Como siempre Gaara estaba a mi costado derecho sentado, y Hinata en el lado izquierdo. Kankurō estaba a una mesa de nosotros con sus amigos.

**...**


	9. CELOS, Hinata de que hablas?

- Oye shinyu, qué te dijo Sasori eh? – preguntó Kiba. **(N/A:_ shinyu: amiga ; yujin: amigo, en J...)_**

- De qué hablas? – le dije con indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ja, no quiere hablar de eso, pero yo si! Sasori camino hacia nosotras, y le pidió a Lila salir esta noche! – dijo Sakura. Gaara escupió su bebida, y yo me atoré con el pudin.

- Y que dijiste? – preguntó Shikamaru. Bebí un poco de agua y luego cuando iba a hablar.

- Sí, que le dijiste?- Gaara estaba mirándome.

- Yo… yo… yo… - estaba trabada, nerviosa porque obviamente Gaara estaba molesto y celoso.

- Dijo que sí. – Sakura y su gran bocota. Le lancé una mirada mortífera.

- No, tú dijiste que sí. Yo estaba nerviosa y no podía articular palabra con él mirándome así, y tú abriste tu enorme bocota, como ahora. – estaba nerviosa – con esa mirada era difícil decirle que no, o sea, lo que intentaba decirle. – me estaba desesperando.

- Es la fiesta de esta noche no? pero, yo también iré, con mi hermano, Ino seguro lleva a alguien con Deidara, además los de segundo están también invitados, y Kankurō segura irá, Gaara no sé pero. No serás la única. – dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

- Pero ese no es el problema!

- Cuál es entonces? – dijo Sai.

- Sasori, él es el problema.

- Pero ¿por qué? – dijo Hinata.

- Me pone nerviosa que intente algo y no pueda hacer nada. – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Solo yo le romperé la nariz y listo! – dijo Gaara tranquilo.

- Suenas como un padre sobre protector y celoso. – dijo Shikamaru riendo, y Gaara le lanzó un chocolate. – oye! Mm delicioso.

- Estas tarado! – dijo Ino y todos empezamos a reír.

- Es igual, soy peor cuando él tiene alguna cita.

- Si, parece mi esposa! Jaja… y, te buscará de casa o irás con nosotros. – pregunto Gaara metiendo un bocado de carne en su boca.

- Supongo que sí, pero no sé, yo quisiera ir con uds, sería divertido. – dije abrazando su brazo.

- Bien, porqué no le dices a Sasori. Así te vienes con nosotros. Y se encuentran allí.

- Sería si. Pero ¿cómo?

- La semana pasada Deidara estaba dictando el numero de Sasori a Zetsu y a Kisame, quizás puedas enviarle un sms.

- Anotaste el numero? Ino, tu eres increíble. – le dije divertida.

- Lo sé, te lo envío ahorita. – dijo sacando su teléfono. – listo.

- Gracias.

- No quieres tb el de…

- Ino…

- Lo siento.

Terminé mi pudin, y me di vuelta dándole la espalda a Gaara para mirar en dirección a Hinata, teniendo el banquillo entre ambas piernas.

- Hinata.

- Que sucede Lea?

- Tú sabes que sucede. Dime, que tal todo con ya sabes quién?

- Ah, eso. Pues, yo… No sé qué hacer.

- Seguro no quiere aceptarlo. Pero… - me recosté por Gaara, quien ya había terminado su almuerzo e iba comiendo su postre, él rodeó su brazo izquierdo por mi cuello, y con el otro comía su postre. – podemos ayudarte. No chicos?

- Sí, pero qué pretendes? – dijo Ino.

- Lo mismo que hicimos para juntar a Sasuke y a Sakura, solo que Sasuke era listo e iba rápido. – dije divertida.

- Ya entiendo. Será fácil. – dijo Sasuke.

- Pero, tú más que nadie sabes que él es un poco…

- Dobe. – completó Sasuke mi frase.

- Si, algo. Pero todos ayudaremos. – dijo Kiba.

- Gracias, pero cómo es que ayudaron a Sakura?

- No lo sabes, y eso es lo mejor.

- Es secreto. Solo nosotros sabemos, sufrirás un poco, pero lo agradecerás luego. – dijo Sasuke guiñándole un ojo a Hinata.

- Bien. Oigan, uds dos se ven muy bien juntos. – ambos miramos a Hinata con los ojos como platos.

- A que… te refieres? – le dije con una ceja levantada.

- A que serían una linda pareja. – contestó Hinata de nuevo. Levanté la cabeza para ver a Gaara y él me miró con la cucharilla en su boca. Miramos de nuevo a Hinata y.

- Naa. – dijimos al unisolo.

- Somos amigos. No creo que sea correcto. – dije después.

- Cierto. – dijo Gaara, sentí su energía un poco triste al decir eso, por qué razón será? (N/A: **_tonta! Es porque te ama!)_**

Terminó el almuerzo y todos fuimos al gimnasio. Y yo fui al ataque de una bola de básquet...

- Allí va de nuevo. Atacará a las pelotas. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.(N/A:**_ suena a otra cosa las "pelotas" morbosidad!)_**

- Como siempre, vamos acompañémosla. – le dijo Kiba.

- Lila, pásala. – dijo Sakura. Se la pasé y luego Sasuke se la quitó.

- Oye!

- Quítamela si puedes!

- Muy bien chicos pónganse en fila, les haré una pre-prueba. – dijo Gai sensei entrando al salón…

- Pre-prueba? Para qué? – dijeron todos.

- Vamos, será divertido, para probar su destreza, fuerza, velocidad, etc.

_**:::CONTINUARÁ:::**_

_**;p**_


	10. La Pre-prueba, elección!

**_Pre-prueba... Genial!_**

**Continuamos...**

Gai sensei probó nuestra velocidad, con carreras a cronómetro. Los dos más rápidos fueron Lee, Kiba y Neji. El sensei les pidió que hagan una carrera de tres, para ver quién de los tres era el más rápido. Terminó siendo Lee. Luego flexibilidad y destreza. Saltos y barra! Debíamos saltar sobre algunas barras, haciendo vueltas lo más difícilmente posible. Y volver hasta nuestros lugares con obstáculos, es decir, los compañeros debían evitar que volvamos a una respectiva raya. Era muy divertido, todos cooperaban bastante.

Nuestra fuerza fue probada con un ejercicio no muy fácil que digamos, y tampoco demasiado difícil, debíamos colgarnos de una soga, por así decirlo, no importaba cómo pero esa era la única forma permitida de alcanzar una cavidad que había de hierro en el techo, debíamos transportar solos unas cajas bastante pesadas en el interior de esas cavidades. No importaba la técnica, el objetivo era colocar esas cajas. El orden era de por medio, primero una chica, luego un chico, y así sucesivamente. Primero fue Naruto, quien se calló dos veces antes de poder sostenerse de la soga, luego intentó subir las cajas, las subió lentamente, pero las subió todas, y luego las bajó y bajó él de la soga. Luego fue Nina, ella lió la soga por uno de sus brazos, y una de sus piernas, luego se agachaba para poder subir las cajas, una que otras veces les temblaban los brazos, al elevar las cajas, pero luego, fue más fácil bajarlas. Luego fue Shino, quien hacía que sus insectos lo obedezcan para alcanzar las cajas, luego él las subía y bajaba solo. Después fue Hinata, quien le ató la soga, y subía casi difícilmente las cajas, pero luego las bajaba fácilmente. Después de Hinata, fue Sai. Quien lo hacía creer demasiado fácil. Luego iba yo. Sujeté la soga con ambas manos, subí mis piernas, y quedé boca abajo, lié por mi pierna derecha la soga, y crucé las piernas y boca abajo, utilicé ambas manos para agarrar las cajas, y me impulsaba hacia arriba, para poder colocarlas, luego de subir y bajar todas las cajas, di vueltas hasta desenredarme y bajé con toda coordinación.

- Como no se me ocurrió? – dijo Nina molesta.

- Tu cerebro es del tamaño de una uva n.n – le dije simulando diversión.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

Después de mí fue Gaara, era muy hábil, ja! Mi mejor amigo es genial! Así sucesivamente iban pasando para subir y bajar las cajas.

- Muy bien! – dijo Gai sensei. – ahora les dejo una hora libre para que jueguen, todos lo hicieron muy bien, pero en general, los que más me sorprendieron este día fueron: Lea Hakateshi, Sabaku no Gaara, Neji Hyuuga, Rock lee y Kiba Inuzuka. Excelente chicos!

Los chicos vinieron a mí, los 4 que mencionó Gai sensei.

- Ah, y aquellos que he mencionado, los quiero ver después de clases, también a ti Sasuke! Quiero darles una tarea, y quizá algo más.- nos dijo Gai sensei con el pulgar arriba y un guiño.

- Hai! – dijimos los seis.

Los chicos me felicitaron, ya que entre ellos era la única chica, que por primera vez, impresionó a Gai sensei. Las chicas después de eso, jugamos un juego llamado hándbol. Después los chicos jugaron básquet, y nosotras accedimos a un juego con ellos:

- Chicas contra chicos les parece? – dijo Sasuke.

- Naa, ya está muy pasado. Porque no elijen dos capitanes para elegir, que sea mixto. – dije yo suplicante a Sasuke.

- De acuerdo, primero debemos saber que Sasuke y tú no pueden estar en un mismo equipo, así que porque no uds dos?

- Bien! – dijimos ambos. nos pusimos de frente y todos/as a nuestro alrededor.

- Primero las damas. – me dijo Sasuke.

- No me tragaré ese cuento, ya, comienza cariño! – le dije impacientada, cuando estoy así siempre les digo cariño, hermano, mi vida, etc.

- Bien, bien! Tranquila. Veamos, Lee, conmigo.

- Hey no se vale! – dije con cara de puchero, y luego Lee me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonreí. – Shino, conmigo.

- Bien, Hinata. – dijo Sasuke.

- Sakura. – dije yo.

- Nina. – Sasuke.

- Shikamaru. – yo.

- Kiba. – Sasuke.

- Gaara. –yo.

- Bien comencemos. – dijo Sasuke.

- Y nosotros que haremos? Son solo cinco! – dijo Naruto.

- Es porque deben ser cinco jugadores. Si quieres jugar, luego lo haces si? Serás suplente. – le dije dulcemente.

- De acuerdo. – dijo poco convencido.

Nos pusimos Sasuke y yo de frente, para saltar a la pelota. Ya que éramos de la misma estatura, los más altos allí eran Lee y Shino. Pero como capitanes éramos, quisimos hacerlo así.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_JOJOOOO ME ENCANTAA!... Wiiiii!_**


	11. Comienza el Juego

_**JUEGOOOO! Problemas para Gaara...**_

Ayumi se ofreció a lanzar la pelota. En cuanto ella lo hizo, mi vista no se apartaba de esta, la toqué y se la lancé a mi equipo, cayó en manos de Gaara, quien sonrió y corrió botando la pelota hacia la canasta, se interpuso en su camino Sasuke, pero se la lanzó a Shino, quien estaba más cerca del cesto y bum! Encesto, dos puntos para mi equipo si!

- Bam bang! – dije y choqué la mano con Shino.

- Bien, bien. Sigamos! – dijo Nina molesta.

- Eres aguafiestas! Vamos Nina. – le dije sonriendo, ya que ella debía pasarla. Corrió hacia la canasta de mi equipo, quería hacerlo sola.

- No me vas a detener. – susurró, como si no la escuchara. Pero corrí hacia donde ella iba, con la vista en la pelota.

- A no, no lo harás. – dije y mi equipo me daba el paso, corrí hacia Nina, antes de que lanzara al cesto, le saqué la pelota, y de inmediato se la pasé a Sakura. – tienes que saber, Nina, que para que no suceda eso hay un equipo! – le dije molesta y orgullosa.

Ella solo me observó de mala manera, nuestro equipo perdió por solo un punto al final del juego, Sasuke anotó, y cayó junto a mí, quien deseaba sacarle la pelota como lo hice con Nina.

- Lo siento, estás bien? – dijo Sasuke dulcemente.

- Estoy bien Sasuke, gracias amigo, y buen juego.

- Fue divertido! Más porque les ganó mi equipo pero..

- Sasuke! – le dije.

- Bien, gran juego amiga! – me dijo con un abrazo.

- Hey, hey, hey! Demasiado cariño! – dijo Gaara viniendo a separarnos, como hermano celoso. – recuerda que tienes novia hermano! – le dijo a Sasuke.

- Gaara, agradece que no me guste nadie aun. – le dije con un beso en la mejilla. – vamos en dos horas termina la clase, desearía refrescarme. – dije estirándolo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo siguiéndome.

Salimos todos afuera, nos sentamos cerca de la entrada del colegio, casi siempre nuestro lugar era allí.

Sonó el timbre de salida, y le envié un mensaje a Sasori, para que me vea en la entrada del gimnasio. Luego recordé.

- Chicos, Gai sensei quería vernos después de clases. – dije recordando.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. – dijo Gaara.

- Claro que lo olvidaste. – le dijo Sasuke, y Naruto rió por lo dicho, al parecer entendió. Gaara sabía a lo que se referían, se sonrojó y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos. entonces pensé, "a Gaara le gusta una chica y no quiere decírmelo?".

- Gaara, hay algo que no sepa, que no quieres contarme? – lo mire fijamente, una vez más mis ojos estaban de color gris violáceo.

- Yo, no.. – Gaara trataba de decir algo, pero la cara de Sasuke y Naruto notaban obvio arrepentimiento, metieron feo la pata.

- No que debemos ir con Gai sensei? – dije a los chicos. Mis ojos eran aun del mismo color pero con señales de celeste claro, que era tristeza. Era una mezcla de ofendida porque él no confía en mí, molesta porque es mi mejor amigo, y triste porque no quería creerlo. Caminé rumbo al gimnasio.

- Se enojó? – dijo Naruto dudando.

- No, no lo hizo Naruto.(sarcasmo) Gracias ahora tengo que inventarle que me gusta alguien. Viste su mirada? Pasaran horas, días hasta que me perdone siquiera esa cosa. Gracias chicos, se los agradezco.

- Gaara no te pongas así, solo queríamos bromear. – dijo Sasuke serio.

- Vamos chicos, debemos ir. – dijo Neji.

- Yo corro! – dijo Lee corriendo rumbo al gimnasio.

- Te perdonará Gaara, eres su mejor amigo, no puede vivir sin ti. – dijo Hinata.

- Que tus palabras sean escuchadas amiga. – dijo Gaara dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio con los tres chicos.

_**:::CONTINUARÁ:::**_

_**;p**_


	12. Arreglado, Gracias Lee

_Y CONTINUA!_

**_ARREGLADO! Gracias Lee..._**

Estaba sentada esperando a Gai sensei, en uno de los banquillos más altos de las gradas. Vi entrar a Lee, y se fue a sentar a mi lado izquierdo, las gradas solo tenían tres banquillos, el más alto, el de abajo, y otro que quedaba más abajo como a medio metro del suelo.

- Quizá no quiso decirte por algo Lea, debes estar tranquila, de seguro te lo explicará. – me dijo Lee.

- No solo es eso, lo sé Lee, pero sabes cómo soy no?

- Aparte de estar celosa, creo que desearías arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica no es cierto? – dijo bromeando.

- Jaja, sí creo que es por eso. – le dije riendo. En ese momento entraron Neji, Kiba y Gaara. No podía estar molesta con mi mejor amigo, después de todo, es mi mejor amigo, l que seca mis lágrimas, el que me apoya y defiende, no podría vivir sin él. Al entrar me observó riendo con Lee, y sonrió al ver que al menos reía, pero luego se puso triste al saber que era por su causa que me había puesto mal.

- Ve y háblale! – dijo Kiba empujándolo.

- No, yo no puedo.

- Nunca te perdonará así. – le dijo de nuevo. – cuando ella y yo salíamos…

- No me lo recuerdes Inuzuka. – le dijo observándole, sonreí por eso.

Se sentó con Sasuke en el segundo banquillo, y mirando a Lee, puse mis piernas a cada lado de Gaara, y luego lo abracé del cuello, se dio vuelta a mirarme, tenía una mirada de tristeza, le di un beso en la mejilla, y me quedé abrazada a él, no hacían falta palabras, solo ese abrazo indicó a Gaara lo que quería saber.

Entró Gai sensei, y nos dio indicaciones, haríamos un equipo de tres deportes: hándbol, futbol femenino y masculino, basquetbol femenino y masculino. Esos tres deportes, dos de ellos se dividían en dos. Yo estaba a cargo del básquet de ambas categorías con Sasuke y del hándbol. Kiba se encargaba del futbol de ambas categorías con Neji, Lee y Gaara se unieron en ambos equipos, Lee estaba con Kiba y Neji, para ayudar, lo mismo con Gaara, porque amaba el basquetbol. También puso a cargo a dos para cuando él no podía estar, aunque era casi imposible, esos eran Neji y yo, Neji por ser bastante bueno, y Sasuke ya tenía el cargo más elevado, y yo para con las chicas. Gai sensei estaba dando las últimas indicaciones.

- Lea!

- Si sensei?

- Ten cuidado con Sasori. – dijo serio. Lo observé confundida.

- Descuide sensei, ese chico no me llega ni a los talones. Naa, es broma, tendré cuidado, total no es él quien me interesa. – dije y los chicos me observaron. – ni una palabra chico de la arena, no quiero a nadie ni me gusta nadie… aun. – dije sorprendida de mi misma.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – me dijo él.

- Ves Gaara? Te dije que te perdonaría! Hubiese apostado dinero! – dijo Hinata inocente.

- Oye! – le dije a mi amiga. – oi! Le dije a Sasori me espere en la entrada del colegio, debo ir! – me solté de los brazos de Gaara y fui lo más deprisa que pude.

- Porqué no protestaste? – dijo Naruto a Gaara.

- Porque sé que no le importa. – respondió Gaara.

- A que te refieres? – cuestionó de nuevo Naruto.

- A que a ella no le interesa Sasori, solo un amigo como nosotros, o eso dijo ella.

- Las cosas pueden cambiar Gaara, quizá el no sea tan malo, y a Lea empiece a gustarle.

- Si le gusta esta bien, no se lo impediré, pero…

- Pero si Sasori la daña Gaara entrará con gusto a enseñarle que a su Lea nadie la hiere! – decía Lee, todos rieron.

- Gracias por eso amigo, es justo lo que iba a decir. – dijo Gaara divertido con un tono de sarcasmo en su dulce voz.

_**:::CONTINUARÁ:::**_

_**Que sucederaaa? continuen leyendoo!**_


	13. Rechazando y hasta la fiesta!

**Continuamos...**

Mientras que en la entrada del colegio…

- Hola Lea!

- Sasori! Lo siento, te hice esperar demasiado? Sé que no te gusta esperar lo lamento.

- De hecho solo fueron unos segundos.

- No estás molesto?

- No.

- Gracias, Sasori, te cité aquí porque quería preguntarte…

- Quieres ir con tus hermanos a la fiesta y nos encontramos allí?

- Por favor!

- Bien, pero por un favor será.

- Cual?

- Quiero un besito, aquí. – me dijo señalando inocentemente su mejilla. Sonreí le di el beso y luego lo abracé por el cuello.

- Gracias Sasori. – le dije y sentí como sus brazos rodeaban también mi cintura.

- Hey Sasori-sama que no vienes? Uuuuuuu, de nuevo estas ligando? – decía Tobi.

- Jaja. – reí y me separé de Sasori. – hola Tobi! – dije sacudiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

- Hola! es linda, tú eres Lea no es cierto? – seguía Tobi con su chistoso tono de voz.

- Así es.- dije sonrojada.

- Lea Konnichiwa! sabes dónde está Sasuke?

- konnichiwa Itachi, claro, está con nuestros amigos donde siempre, paso algo?

- No, nada de qué preocuparse solo le avisaré algo. – dijo sonriendo, y luego fue donde le indiqué, acompañado por Kisame.

- Linda! Qué bonito collar tienes!

- Oh, gracias Konan, me lo regaló Gaara.

- Porqué se tardan tanto? – decía Deidara.

- A todo esto, no quiero ser entrometida pero, adonde van? – dije inocentemente.

- Sempai! Es la dulce niñita del 1º! – dijo Tobi.

- Si ya me di cuenta. – dijo con fastidio.

- Cielo, iremos a la casa de Itachi, por eso el fue a avisarle a Sasuke. Seguro le dirá que no estará la casa disponible o algo… - dijo Konan dulcemente.

- Deidara, tu no debes ir a decirle a tu prima o algo también? – le pregunté dulcemente, se notaba de mal humor.

- No, ya le dije. – dijo un poco molesto, y luego Tobi lo codeó. – lo siento, casi siempre llego tarde a casa así que… pero gracias por preguntar.

- ^-^ - mientras eso, Sasuke venía llegando con Itachi y Kisame.

- Hola chicos! Que se diviertan hoy nos vemos esta noche. Lea, puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

- Claro lo que desees. – le dije dulcemente.

- Podría quedarme en tu casa? Gaara dijo que no había problema pero, debía consultarte. – me dijo de nuevo.

- Sasuke, sabes que mi casa está disponible para cualquier cosa, eres bienvenido siempre, excepto ya sabes quienes. – le dije seria. – y para cochinadas! – dije con asco, y el rió.

- Arigato shinyu.

- Cuando quieras! Debemos ir, debo decirle algo a Gaara, no viste si Kankurō ya fue?

- Realmente no lo sé. – dijo Sasuke.

- Bien, adiós! Nos vemos en la noche! ^ - ^ - dije, estiré a Sasuke y fuimos hacia donde los chicos estaban. La verdad íbamos caminando.

- Que te dijo Itachi?

- Me dijo que la casa no estaría disponible, y que estaría con sus amigos hasta la hora de la fiesta, así que no tenía donde quedarme y le dije " oye donde estaré yo mientras eso?!" y él me dijo que debía ir con alguno de mis amigos, entonces me dijo "porque no te vas a la casa de Gaara?" Y Gaara dijo "por mí no hay problema pero dile a Lila"… - respiró un poco y luego siguió. – y entonces fui con Itachi en dónde estabas tú y…

- Sasuke es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así. – le dije divertida y reímos.

- Creo que ya entendiste. Demo, Arigato gazaimasu Lila.

- Ya te dije que todos mis amigos son bienvenidos cuando lo necesiten en mi casa. Te quiero Sasuke y eres un gran amigo, no iba a poder dormir esta noche si no te decía que si.

- También te quiero Lila.

Corrimos hasta los demás, y al llegar tropecé cayendo sobre alguien.

- Pero qué lista! – Me dije a mi misma. – lo siento Gaara.

- No importa shinyu, creí que eras más liviana.

- Gaara…

- Lo siento, sabes que bromeo! – dijo Gaara nuevamente, y nos levantamos ambos, con ayuda mutua claro.

- Oh, Gaara, iré con uds, como deseaba, creí que se molestaría pero Sasori es muy bueno realmente.

- Qué bueno! Al menos podré estar con mi mejor amiga por minutos en esa fiesta. – dijo poco convencido de lo que dijo, notaba su energía molesta, y estaba celoso.

- Gaara, sabes que siento tu energía. No te pongas así Sasori no será más que solo un amigo te lo aseguro. – dije seria, con el tono de voz que el siempre usaba con todos.

- Solo 4 años y me conoces de maravilla. – dijo Gaara, sonrió y me abrazó.

- Chicos, aparte de nos tres quien más irá? – dije observándolos a todos.

- Yo iré con Sai, mi primo nos encontrará allá. – dijo Ino.

- Yo llevaré a Sakura. – dijo Sasuke.

- A todo esto, Lila puedo llevar a alguien? – me dijo Gaara. Y enseguida mis ojos de color marfil se tornaron (celos).

- Claro! Pero solo aléjala de mi de acuerdo? - dije sonriendo malvadamente.

- Ya lo veo en tus ojos estas celosa, Lila te pusiste celosa de solo oír a Gaara decir "alguien" – dijo Ino.

- Bien, lo admito, soy celosa, demasiado, pero advierto. – dije divertida.

- Sí, eso es cierto! – dijo Sasuke.

- Uds me conocen, ejemplo, jamás en la vida dejaré que Sasuke bese a Sakura en los labios en frente de mí.

- Oye eso es cierto? – dijo Shikamaru.

- Es cierto. – dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unisolo.

- Wooo! – dijo Lee.

- Soy celosa por los chicos y las chicas, pero específicamente, ejemplificando, no me cela que alguien sea más bonita que yo, ni por nada del mundo voy a estar celosa de alguien que viene y me dice, miraaa yo tengo esto y tu noo! Todo lo contrario, si me lo dice así la mataré. – todos rieron.

- Obviamente es el signo. – dijo Neji.

- Todas somos celosas alguna vez. – dijo Tenten.

- Pero Lila lo es siempre, aunque a veces sus celos me hacen ver a la verdadera chica con la que salgo, si es decente, o si es una resbalosa. – dijo Gaara.

- Pero yo clasifico a los chicos, ya que siento la energía, puedo saber lo que sienten realmente, no me da lástima decirle brutalmente que no, o simplemente con un tono tan dulce que ni siquiera saben que les rompí el corazón.

- Si fuera yo, por ejemplo, vengo y te digo. – Shikamaru se levanto de su cómoda posición y se acercó a mí. – Lila, me gustas, quieres ser mi novia?. – puso una carita tan tierna!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_AAHHHH! ME ENCANTAA!... Wiiiii! Shikamaru! jijijiii.. proximo capitulo, "aprendiendo a rechazar con Lila Hakateshi" o "Rechazando, y hasta la fiesta!" ;)_**


	14. A Casa! Sasuke Ani!

_Y CONTINUA!_

**_A Casa, Sasuke ani!_**

- Quién te lo dijo onii-chan? – dije no tan sorprendida.

- Escuché a Zetsu comentarlo en uno de los pasillos. – dijo alzándose de hombros.

- Vamos yaaaa, quiero ir a casaaa! – dije con una mano en mi mejilla, harta.

- Hola chicos, como están? Lamento demorarme, es que lady Tsunade me pidió algo y…

- Hermana quiero ir a casaaa! – dije con fastidio. – como fue tu día?

- Muy bien gracias Lila, porqué no se adelantaron? Podía ir después yo, solo debían enviarme un texto!

- Temari, no digas eso ahora, solo vámonos si? Sasuke irá con nosotros hoy.

- Lo llevaremos a casa? – preguntó Temari.

- No irá a nuestra casa. – dije estirando a Sasuke.

- Si Sakura te viera así te cortaría el brazo. – dijo Sasuke riendo.

- Jaja, ni que lo digas!.

Entramos todos al auto, más bien camioneta. Kankurō tenía 18 y ya tenía su licencia, pero aun ahorraba para un auto soñado, y no quería usar el de Temari. Llegamos a casa. Al fin!

- Gracias! Quiero ir a dormir! – decía yo frotando mis ojos.

- Apenas llegamos y ya piensas en dormir! – dijo Kankurō quejándose.

- También te amo Nissan! – le dije riendo. – Temari! – dije y ella lanzó las llaves, abrí la puerta y entramos todos. – Sasuke siéntete como en casa! – le dije dulcemente.

- Vamos amigo, a mi cuarto. – dijo Gaara.

- Claro! Gracias Temari, Kankurō. – agradeció Sasuke.

- No hay de qué!

- Gaara! – lo llamé. – aun tengo algo pendiente contigo! – dije seriamente. Temari, Kankurō y Sasuke miraron detenidamente, Temari pensó, que hizo Gaara esta vez?

- De acuerdo tranquila shinyu.

- Tranquila hermana, Gaara no hizo nada malo. – dije sonriendo a Temari. – nos vemos luego chicos, los quiero! – dije yendo rumbo a mi cuarto.

- Te queremos! – dijeron los tres al unisolo.

- Me sigue sorprendiendo eso! – dijo Sasuke.

- Vamos, encontraremos que hacer. Oye, no tienes hambre? – dijo Gaara.

- No, gracias amigo. – dijo Sasuke, y se encaminaron al cuarto de Gaara.

Mientras en mi cuarto yo tomaba una ducha, me estaba lavando el cabello, pasaron dos minutos y no aguanté más, tenía que salir del baño. Cerré la llave, y tomé una toalla, me sequé todo el cuerpo, y luego me puse la ropa que había metido al baño. Salí y me lancé a la cama. Cuando escuché que alguien tocó la puerta.

**_..._**

**_Que sucederaaa? continuen leyendoo!_**


	15. Recordando, Momento de ternura

_**Recordando Momento tierno **_

_**. Salí y me lancé a la cama. Cuando escuché que alguien tocó la puerta.**_

- De seguro los chicos ya se aburrieron. Pase!

- Hola Lila, lamento molestarte, podemos quedarnos contigo? - Decía Sasuke.

- Claro! Entren. – les dije y pasaron, fueron a sentarse conmigo en la cama.

- Lea, que crees que suceda esta noche? – me preguntó Gaara.

- A que te refieres Gaara? – respondí

- No lo sé, Sasori… - dijo de nuevo.

- Solo trata de evitar que beba Lila. – dijo Sasuke.

- Ah? – dije confundida.

- Eso, si bebe, no sabe controlarse, trata de evitar que beba demasiado.

- De acuerdo, gracias por mencionarlo Sasuke. Gaara, a quién llevarás esta noche?

- Creo que a Sari. Solo espero que no ande diciendo por ahí, ¡oigan Gaara me invitó a venir! Vengo con Gaara!

- No sucederá, te lo prometo. – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Bien, creo que ahora si tengo hambre. – dijo Sasuke.

- Vamos a la cocina, vienes Lila?

- Naa, estoy algo cansada, si cuando vuelven estoy dormida es por eso. – dije divertida.

Los chicos fueron a prepararse algo, comieron y para cuando volvieron, tal y como dije, yo estaba durmiendo.

Tenía un lindo sueño, gracias a lo que había pensado antes de quedarme dormida, ese pensamiento era Gaara.

El sueño trataba del día en que nos conocimos. Como un recuerdo.

Flashback:

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, yo, Lea Hakateshi, con 12 años de edad, mis amigos esperaban en el salón, yo había ido al tocador de damas. De pronto escuché algo romperse, en una de las salas, tres muchachos estaban al parecer buscando algo en la sala de maestros, todo estaba hecho trizas. Me vieron y supe que cometí un grave error al entrar allí._

- _Oye! Que haces allí?!_

- _Uh oh! – dije y empecé a correr hacia el patio._

- _Tras ella! – dijo el más alto._

_Corría hasta llegar al patio, sentía su energía molesta persiguiéndome, estaba agitada, asustada. Qué era tan secreto que querían lastimar a una niña a la que solo podían decir que no le cuente a nadie y listo?_

_Iba muy rápido, no podía controlar mis pasos, hasta que choqué con alguien._

- _Demonios! Lo siento tanto! – dije al sentir un aura sumamente sorprendida y algo confusa, un poco molesta._

- _Levántate pequeña. – decía un castaño mirándome, y pasándome su mano para ayudarme._

- _Gracias. – dije dulcemente. Y miré al chico con el cual choqué y caí al piso, era realmente igual al castaño, pero con el cabello rojo como el fuego, y ojos color verde aguamarina.- lo lamento enserio. – le decía perdiéndome en esos ojos tan claros._

- _Ahí está! – decía desde lejos uno de los que me perseguían. Se acercaron rápido. – Tú! – me dijo empujándome, caí por la pared, lastimando mi espalda, solté un gemido de dolor._

- _Oye, no la trates así! – dijo la chica rubia que estaba con el castaño y el pelirrojo._

- _Niña, eres una chica bastante entrometida! – no hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo la rubia._

- _Cuando alguien roba, el objetivo es no hacer ruido idiota! – le dije a la cara. – y no puedes ignorar a lo que una persona te dice! – le escupí de nuevo, y me levanto de la camisa. – suéltame! – le decía yo._

- _Eres una niña terca. – dijo y luego lo miré bien, e hice como si estuviera viendo a alguien más detrás de él, entonces me observó confundido y volteó, sonreí, y lo golpee en donde si le duele .el otro que estaba con él quiso acercarse a ´mi, pero noté que una ola de arena lo había atajado. para luego triturarlo en mil pedazos._

- _Por eso corrías tan rápido? – pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono de voz misterioso, pero a la vez, para mí sonó dulce._

- _Hai! Pero, no entiendo que querrían en la sala de maestros. A todo esto, quiénes son uds?_

- _Yo soy Temari, ellos son mis hermanos Kankurō y Gaara._

- _Y tú, quién eres? – preguntó el castaño, quien era Kankurō._

- _Mi nombre es Lea, un placer conocerlos, a los tres. – dije observándolos, y deteniéndome en Gaara. Me llamaba la atención ese chico, a pesar de ser muy guapo, se veía en su alma, en su mente, y en su corazón que era alguien especial._

- _Bien, Lea. Quisieras enseñarnos por favor donde está la oficina de la directora? – dijo Temari._

- _Con gusto! Vamos, síganme por favor. – dije dulce y amablemente. Y comenzamos a caminar._

- _Eres una chica muy dulce, cuántos años tienes? – Kankurō al parecer tenía mucho interés en mí, curiosidad, por lo que vió minutos antes._

- _Tan solo tengo 12, y veo que tú tienes 14, no es cierto? – le dije inocentemente._

- _Cómo lo sabes? Y porqué tus ojos eran de color cafés y ahora son verdes? – dijo Kankurō._

- _También lo notaste? – dijo Gaara._

- _Es una larga historia, digamos que antes estaba normalmente, y ahora me siento a gusto. Me agradan. – dije mirándolos. – aquí es, lady Tsunade estará de seguro esperándolos, fue un placer conocerlos, y de nuevo, Gaara-sama lo lamento._

- _No tiene importancia. – dijo aparentándolo, pero en verdad sentía que a él también le agradaba yo._

_Me quedé pensando en esos tres y en ese pelirrojo misterioso y tímido._

Fin

Al despertar, los chicos seguían allí conmigo, pero esta vez, eran ellos los dormidos, habían encendido la TV, y se acortaron junto a mí, ya que estaba acostada en posición horizontal en la cama, Sasuke tenía las piernas hacia la cabecera de la cama, recostando su carita en mi regazo, y Gaara estaba boca arriba, recostando su cabeza por mi vientre. En verdad se veían tiernos, alcancé mi teléfono, y le envié un texto a Temari y Kankurō, el cual decía "_hermanos, onegai, necesito que vengan a mi habitación y observen en el lío que estoy metida, pero se podría decir que estamos cómodos, jiji, aunque yo no tanto, adoro tenerlos así!"_

Envié el texto y de inmediato escuché pasos rápidos acercándose a mi recámara, reí al saber que sus energías y mentes se encontraban curiosas y ansiosas, luego escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente. Y los observé, al revés, ya que mi cabeza estaba mirando en dirección a las ventanas, y estaba opuesta a la puerta, es decir, me maree un poco.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y se enterneció, Kankurō solo aguantó la risa.

- Se ven tan lindos! – dijo Temari en un susurro.

- Onesama, qué hora es? – le pregunté de la misma manera. Ya que Gaara era el más cercano a mis brazos tenía uno de ellos reposando en su pecho, y la otra mano acariciando su cabello/cabeza.

- Creo que más que mimarte se están aprovechando de ti neechan. – dijo Kankurō.

- Cállate no los despiertes baka! – dijo Temari. – Sasuke no suele ser muy cariñoso con Lila, déjalo.

- Y Gaara solo responde a mis mimos, no viene él a dármelos, Nissan, estoy bien, aunque tienes algo de razón, Onesama, aun no me has dicho que hora es?..

- Son las… deben partir de aquí a las 7 no? – asentimos Kankurō y yo. – pues son las 5:30…

- Aun hay dos horas y medias… dejaré que duerman un poco más, estarán cansados por lo de hoy. – dije observándolos con ternura…

Le dije a Kankurō que me ayude, y los ubiqué nuevamente junto a mí, parecían ambos mis pequeños bebés acurrucados así, yo estaba en medio de ellos, llamé a mi cachorra Miku, y quedó conmigo esa enorme cachorra a un costado de la cama.

Ya pasaron 20 minutos, eran las 6, los chicos no despertaban por voluntad propia, me estaba desesperando, ya que odiaba esperar, y hacer esperar, tampoco me gustaba llegar muy tarde, o muy temprano a un lugar.


	16. Chapter Perdido, aprendiendo a rechazar

**chapter perdido, numero 14, aprendiendo a Rechazar Con Lila Hakateshi..**

**Continuamos...**

- Primero, te daré ejemplos, oigan chicos recuerden esto, enseñando a rechazar con Lea Hakateshi. – rieron ante eso. – bueno supongamos que en verdad te gusto, pero no eres correspondido, tienes buenas intenciones y etc, etc, etc… te diría esto: lo lamento, eres muy tierno, pero no puedo, si el sentimiento fuera mutuo con gusto aceptaría, pero no quiero dañarte y tampoco a mí, seremos amigos, estoy segura que alguna chica te dará lo que no podré yo darte… - dije con un tono tan dulce, que pareciera que en otras palabras le decía que sí.

- Oye, me estas rechazando o estas citándome a volver a intentarlo. – me dijo Shikamaru.

- Lo ves? – dije yo… - extremadamente dulce. – terminó mi frase Sai.

- En realidad funciona, me siento más aliviado que rechazado.

- Ahora, supongamos que estas bromeando conmigo, y que solo es por apariencia por qué quieres conmigo… te diría: no bromees conmigo, ni tu estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, búscate otra que te crea el cuentito y si quieres a alguien solo porque es bonita, pues búscate una resbalosa, que a esas si las consigues.

- Eso me dolió! – dijo Shikamaru.

- Créeme, llorarás en la próxima. – decía Kankurō llegando.

- Konnichiwa Nissan! Como te fue hoy! – le dije saltando a abrazarlo.

- Bien hermanita, un poco estresante, pero tus abrazos siempre lo solucionan todo!

- Vas a rechazarme o no? – decía Shikamaru desde donde estaba parado. – qué extraño sonó eso!

- Nunca escuché a un hombre decir algo así, a menos que desee que lo rechacen. – dijo Ino.

- Bien, continuemos. – dije riendo. – si por ejemplo eres de esos que les gusta jugar con las mujeres y no voy a mencionar otras cosas más, te diría algo así: eres idiota o qué?! Conmigo no te metas, yo no soy una de esas mujerzuelas con las que puedes jugar, ni creas que caeré en ese truco de endulzamiento, oh no, si te acercas a mí te acercas al demonio en vivo, no quieres saber lo que podría hacerte tan solo con estas manitas, eres una lagartija que se escurre por debajo de faldas y no pienso aceptar eso, si no hubiese una ley que prohíbe que te mate en este mismo segundo, con gusto derramaría sangre! Egoísta irrespetuoso! Necesitas informarte más sobre chicas como yo! – dije completando, mientras hablaba me acercaba a Shikamaru con ojos malignos. – y depende de qué clase de idiota seas, para las palabras.

- Pobre del que se meta contigo. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mirándome como si fuera realmente el demonio en persona, pobre Shikamaru.

- Lo siento, es que me recordé de uno de esos idiota que me dijo algo tan feo, que no pude evitar…

- Que hiciste? – preguntó Naruto.

- Digamos que es estéril ahora. – dijo Kankurō. – créanme he visto a Lila rechazar a muchos, he visto a chicos llorar por su cariño, nunca he visto un solo chico que se haga llamar su novio. – finalizó Kankurō. – excepto Kiba…

- Shikamaru lo siento! – dije y le abracé. – aayyy es tan lindo con esa carita. En verdad lo siento.

- Está bien Lila, como dice Kankurō, tus abrazos siempre son los mejores. – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Debemos irnos, Neji, podemos llevar a Tenten a su casa? – dijo Hinata.

- No deben porqué preguntarme, vamos, adiós amigos! Nos vemos mañana! – decía Neji.

- Adiós! – dijo Tenten.

- Adiós Hinata! – dije y ella alzó la mano en señal de despedida.

- Bien, también debo irme, mi madre me mandará al otro lado del mundo si no voy ya, es tan problemática. – dijo Shikamaru yéndose.

- Hey Shino, vamos quiero mostrarte algo en casa! – dijo Kiba. – adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana. Shinyu!

- Si? – dije yo

- Buena suerte con Sasori!

- Adiós Lila. – dijo Shino. Y ambos se marcharon. Lee ya se había ido mientras yo fui con Sasori.

- Oye Chouji te invito un par de platos de ramen para luego ir a casa?

- Claro! Tengo hambre! – dijo Chouji.

- Adiós chicos que se diviertan esta noche! – decía Naruto mientras ambos se alejaban.

- Buen provecho! – dijo Gaara.

- Jojo! Esos dos estarán más redondos que un caramelo! – decía Ino riendo.

- Oye Ino vamos, mi madre me pidió dejarle algo a la tuya después de la escuela.

- Claro Sakura, vamos ya! – dijo Ino saltando del banco.

- Adiós chicas, nos vemos esta noche! – les dije a ambas.

- Adiós! – dijeron al unisolo.

- Ah, qué tal si también vamos, no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí. – dije fastidiada.

- Debemos esperar a Temari. – dijo Kankurō.

- Agh, que fastidio! – dije de nuevo.

- Te pareces a Shikamaru. – Dijo Sasuke.

- Eso es lo que Temari odia de mí. – dije divertida. – se aman lo sé. – finalicé.

Es seguro. – dijo Kankurō. – escuché que irás con Sasori esta noche, es cierto?.

_**Y Asi se revela, un cap perdido ;)**_


	17. Despierten, preparándonos para la fiesta

**_Despierten, preparándonos para la fiesta.. (Sari entra en problemas)_**

Primero intenté despertar suavemente a Sasuke.

- Sasuke… Sasuke, despierta, vamos amigo, despierta si? Onegai! Despierta! – dije suavemente agitándolo de la misma manera, le di un pequeño besito en la mejilla y despertó.

- Ah? Estoy algo cansado, no puedes dejarme dormir un poco más?

- Sabes que no oniisan, son las 6, debemos partir de aquí a las 7, y debes ir por Sakura recuerdas?

- Claro, lo recuerdo. Ya estoy despierto. – dijo estirándose y sentándose en la cama.

- Así me gusta. Ve y lávate el rostro, quizá pueda despertarte un poco, baja a la cocina luego que intentaré despertar a Gaara.

- De acuerdo onee-chan. – dijo el… al entrar al baño…

- Gaara, mi queridísimo y adorado Gaara, amigo, despierta, haré algo que no te gusta si no despiertas.. – dije sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Mmmhh? Shinyu, qué hora es? – dijo frotándose los ojos, me recosté en su pecho un momento, le di un beso en la mejilla, noté un ligero sonrojo de su parte.

- Las 6, levántate, y desperézate un poco, bajaremos a hacer algo en breve si? – le dije dulcemente.

- Siempre eres tan cariñosa y dulce con todos, más conmigo, ya muchos me han preguntado si tu era algo así como… - su energía se sentía algo avergonzada, y notaba rubor en sus mejillas… creo que sé que intentaba decir.

- Si yo era o soy tu novia? A mí varias chicas me decían "te envidio" creyendo que salíamos, pero por alguna razón, me siento segura al saber, que si creen que salimos, me libro de muchos… y ya que eres mi mejor amigo, no me molestan esos comentarios. – dije sonriendo, mis ojos eran color plata, mi mejor amigo tenía un aura esperanzada, dichamente feliz, eso me hacía sentir bien.

- Domo Arigato gozaimasu Lila.. – me dijo de repente.

- Ah? Porqué?

- Por haber aparecido ese día, por haberme chocado y llenar mi corazón de tu dulzura y amistad.

- En verdad has cambiado bastante desde esa vez, jaja, como pasa el tiempo, no puedo creer, que hayas terminado como mi mejor amigo. – dije y luego lo abracé, correspondió mi abrazo.

- Bien, ah, iré abajo… - dijo y se levantó se la cama, lo imité.

- Jajaja…. – dije riendo.

- Qué?

- Es que te ves sexy así de despeinado. – dije juguetona.

El solo rió se rascó la cabeza, luego de que Sasuke entrara de nuevo al cuarto, bajamos los tres a la cocina, preparé unos hotcakes y se los serví a los dos.

Luego entró Kankurō, guiado por el delicioso aroma de lo que había preparado.

- Mmm, eso que huelo es…

- Así es Nissan, hotcakes de lila. – dijo Gaara.

- Debemos prepararnos, Lea, Temari está esperándote en Susan! Quería que te lo dijera cuando bajes. – dijo Kankurō.

- De acuerdo, aquí hay más biscochos, sírvete onii-chan, quiero que para cuando regrese, Sasuke, te acompañaremos a casa, debes ir a recoger a Sakura a las 7, Gaara, quiero que tengas todo listo, y si algo sucede…

- No quieres retrasos… - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Los amo… - dije suspirando, luego fui de salida para ir al salón de belleza llamado Susan's, donde me esperaba mi hermana mayor Temari.

Al volver del salón, los chicos estaban preparados, ya eran las 6:40, y mandé a Gaara y a Sasuke a ponerse sus trajes, luego de ponerme yo mis ropas, bajé y acompañamos a Sasuke hasta una cuadra menos de la casa de Sakura, le presté el auto que tenía desde hace mucho, para que la recoja, y le dije que se lo prestaba por una semana si me lo cuidaba bien, era un Ferrari negro con franjas blancas en la superficie superior…

Luego regresamos a la casa, Sari ya estaba esperando, la saludé educadamente, y le advertí muchas cosas, reímos ambas y luego Kankurō bajo.

- Nissan, regresamos. – dije alegre.

- Creí que no regresarían… - dijo esperanzado. Los tres reímos.

- Hey onii- chan, son y 50, solo son 10 minutos, que no deber llevar a alguna chica? – le dije con un tono que ni yo me lo creía.

- Quizá encuentre una allá, ya que mi grado está invitado, en general… - contestó él. – a que se debe la pregunta?

- Solo curiosidad. – dije cerrando los ojos.

Fuimos a sentarnos en la sala, sari se notaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa, en la mente tenía muchas cosas, lo único que pensaba era en Gaara, decía cosas como; _quiero pasar bien con Gaara esta noche, quizá pase algo si me comporto, quizá al final pueda besarlo, o quizá no? solo espero sacar algo de esto, es una gran oportunidad, pero no quiero quedar mal con Lea, la veo como a una Onesama a ella, y no quiero que me elija como a una de esas resbalosas, demo, se que a veces tengo malas intenciones, tengo que controlarme, jaja, como si fuese posible._

Esa niña es loca o qué? Acaso cree que en una primera cita Gaara la va a besar, a Gaara usualmente no le gustan las chicas, solo sale con ellas pero nunca tiene novias, sale con ellas por pura caballerosidad, para darles el gusto. Hay veces que les gustan por su carácter, y son bonitas, demo, también algunas chicas se creen así, y termino advirtiéndole a Gaara, lo que pasaría en la segunda cita.


	18. Problemas para Sari, Un sms

_Y CONTINUA!_

- Sari, puedo hablarte un momento? – le dije mirando a la nada. Levantándome e indicando a que me siga.

- Hai, voy. – dijo ella algo asustada.

- Uh oh, si ella estuvo pensando cosas raras, creo que cancelará la cita o solo le dará una oportunidad. – le decía Kankurō a Gaara.

- Ja, si es así me libro de una más, no es por ser zafado, sino que, solo invité a sari porque ella estaba comentando lo mucho que quería ir a la fiesta, pero no podía por no tener ningún primo o hermano como nos, y tampoco a ningún chico quien la invitara. Simplemente para darle el gusto nuevamente. – decía Gaara.

Mientras en mi estudio, donde había llevado a Sari,

- Que sucede Lea? – dijo inocentemente.

- Tú qué piensas de Gaara y yo? – le dije secamente.

- Yo… no sé, porqué preguntas algo así?

- Solo deja de aparentar conmigo y respóndeme, peor será que estés fingiendo ser alguien que no eres, para gustarle a Gaara.

- Bien, uds están siempre muy juntos, no parecen amigos, parecen más una pareja de enamorados. – dijo con algo de celo.

- Ja, estás celosa? Nena, mírame, se que quieres aprovechar la oportunidad, pero no me hagas pensar mal, y rechazarte incluso antes de comenzar la cita, se lo que estabas pensando hace 8 segundos… - le dije desafiante. – solo si te comportas, Gaara quizá, pero solo hay un 7% de que ocurra, no, menos… Gaara quizás te invite a una segunda cita, pero debes saber que él no es de como tú quieres, de besar en las primeras citas, nunca fue así.

- De acuerdo, intentaré ganar tu aprobación, trataré de no ser una de esas chicas que no te agradan. – dijo sincera.

- Arigato Sari-chan… - dije feliz. Luego fui a abrazarla.

_Espero que puedas aprobarme, cuñadita…_ escuché en su mente.

_Solo una oportunidad, que sea Gaara el que la rechace._ Dije en mi mente también.

- Tienes muy bonitos dibujos, me gusta tu estilo, aunque, no te gusta el rosa o algo? – me dijo luego de terminar el abrazo.

- Odio el rosa, mis colores son oscuros, y neutros, cual es o son tus colores favoritos?

- Bueno, en realidad, el amarillo, rosa, y naranja. – dijo sincera. – y los tuyos?

- Rojo, negro, verde manzana, turquesa y blanco. – le dije. – pero los principales, rojo y negro. – finalicé.

- Me di cuenta, jaja… tu vestido, es negro, y tiene una cinta roja, estas muy bonita. – me dijo luego.

- Si, Arigato Sari-san también te ves linda, el celeste te va bien. – le dije como agradecimiento.

Le dije para ir con los muchachos, ella tenía una cara sonriente, mientras que yo estaba seria como Shino.

- Al parecer, por la cara de Sari, no la has rechazado. – dijo Kankurō.

- Pero tampoco la he aprobado. – dije seria. – dejaré que Gaara se encargue esta vez. – finalicé, mientras observaba a los dos mencionados.

Estábamos adelantándonos Kankurō y yo al auto, y allí me lo dijo, porque no quería que sari escuche, ni Gaara.

Yo fui en el asiento delantero, con Kankurō, y Gaara y Sari atrás. Íbamos muy bien, hasta que escuche que mi teléfono sonaba, lo revisé, era un sms de Sasori, el cual decía; "_Lila, no me hagas esperar mucho si? Te quiero."_ Sonreí ante la impaciencia de Saso, era lo que teníamos en común el y yo, no agradábamos la idea de hacer esperar, o esperar mucho. Le contesté el mensaje,;"_Tranquilo Saso, odio hacer esperar a las personas, ahora estoy yendo en camino, debes tener paciencia con las chicas, y más si es tu amiga."_. me sonreí a mí misma, y me quedé mirando la ventana.

- Shimai te sucede algo? – me dijo Kankurō y Gaara puso todos sus sentidos a escuchar lo que contestaría, Sari se dio cuenta.

- Ah? Noo Nissan estoy bien, solo pensaba…- dije suspirando.

- En Sasori? O en qué?

- Kankurō, no, no pensaba en Sasori, esas veces que te alejas del mundo real y piensas en completamente nada? Lo conoces?

- Si, algo así. – contestó Kankurō.

- Eso me sucede ahora. – dije divertida.

Después de unos segundos, me molestaba que Gaara esté tan callado, al parecer algo le molestaba, o estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

**_..._**

**_Que sucederaaa? continuen leyendoo!_**


	19. Rumbo a la fiesta, exotica rosa, Sasori

_Y CONTINUA!_

_**Rumbo a la fiesta, un nuevo sentimiento no identificado, exotica flor, Sasori...**  
_

- Mi mejor amigo está muy calladito, Gaara, ocurre algo? – le dije dulcemente.

- No, estoy bien. Solo… - no quiso continuar, entonces escuché en su mente. –_ solo estoy aburriéndome aquí atrás._ Dijo y comprendí.

- Solo que… - dijo Kankurō.

- Solo que ya quiero llegar y no te apuras hermano. – le dijo a Kankurō. Reí ante eso.

- Nissan podrías parar un momento el auto? – le dije y le guiñé un ojo.

- Claro. – paró el auto en una esquina donde no pasaban mucho los carros.

- Sari, me harías el favor de venir aquí adelante con mi Nissan? Luego te lo dejo si? – le dije guiñándole un ojo para que comprendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

- Hai! – dijo ella algo tímida, cambiamos de lugar, fui al lado de Gaara y ella pasó adelante con Kankurō. Luego echo a andar nuevamente el automóvil, y fuimos rumbo a la fiesta!.

- Arigato gozaimasu shinyu. – me dijo Gaara discretamente, le sonreí, me lancé a su cuello y empecé a reír.

- No te sientes cómodo con ella no es cierto? – le dije al oído. El negó, afirmando que lo que decía era cierto. – hablando de! Tu y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente! – le dije.

- Uh oh! – dijo y en su mente escuché un "_tenía que recordarlo"_

- Te gusta alguien no es cierto? Una chica en especial, alguien… alguien…- al decir eso Kankurō abrió los ojos como platos, tosió un poco.

- Lila, no me gusta nadie… - mis ojos se habían puesto bordó. – no me crees verdad?

- Ni una sola palabra. Si te gusta alguien, tiene que gustarte alguien, vamos. Gaara sabes lo que es gustar y sabes lo que es querer, también lo que es amar. Solo dilo… - le dije suplicante y me abrazó, susurró en mis oídos.

- _Me gusta, la belleza de mi mejor amiga, la quiero, es mi mejor amiga no? la amo, porque la veo como a una hermanita a quien proteger y cuidar de idiotas que no la respetan._ – al decir eso me alivié, porque había sinceridad en sus palabras. Reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me abrazo mas a él y me recosté en su pecho y cerré los ojos, por alguna extraña razón sentía algo raro en mi, algo que no había sentido antes.. al sentir su mano acaricias suavemente mi espalda, decidí ignorarlo...

Lo que Lea no sabía era que Gaara agregó y reemplazó palabras para que ella no se dé cuenta, del verdadero amor que sentía por ella, era difícil de engañar, pero Gaara siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

Esto era lo que Gaara tenia realmente entre códigos:

_*Me Gusta mi mejor amiga, la quiero, la amo, la veo como a alguien a quien proteger de esos idiotas que se meten en mi camino*_

_(N/A:**extraño no?**)_

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, en el camino Lila jugaba con Gaara, divertidos reían. Sari iba a bajar del auto, pero yo se lo impedí.

- Sari, es de mala educación que la chica se adelante, deja que abran la puerta ellos. – le dije, y tal y como, Kankurō le abrió la puerta a ella, y Gaara a mí. Bajamos y un guapo y sexy Sasori estaba recostado por la pared de afuera del lugar, con una rosa en la mano, una extraña rosa.

- Gomenasai Lea-san. – me dijo ella.

- No hay porqué disculparse. Gaara, adelántense lleva a tu cita adentro, no seas maleducado. – le dije y le guiñé un ojo. – Nissan, ve y busca una chica, pero ten cuidado de acuerdo?

- Siii onee –chan. – dijo divertido. En cuanto entraron los tres fui junto a Sasori. Se quedó allí observándome pasmado.

- Me estuviste esperando Saso? – le dije. Se sonrojó. – lindo… - dije divertida.

- Como estas? Te ves muy hermosa. Esto es para ti. – dijo entregándome una flor bastante exótica, era una rosa con pétalos rojos y negros, con bordes plateados.

- Es hermosa, en serio es natural? – pregunté y el asintió.

- La hice yo mismo. Hago muchas flores, así de exóticas, pero…

- Como supiste? – le dije con ojos turquesas.

- Saber qué?

- El rojo y el negro son mis colores preferidos.

- Eso explica el lindo vestido. – dijo y me ruboricé. – linda, porque no entramos? – dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

- Hai. Vamos. – dije y tomé su brazo para entrar.

Al entrar, todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros dos, Sasori tenía un traje negro bastante sexy, su camisa era igualmente negra al cuerpo con rayas casi invisibles de un negro más opaco, una corbata rojo sangre y los pantalones clásicos del color de su traje. Al entrar vi que también Deidara observaba, pero tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, me concentre en su mente. "_Se ve hermosa"_ ese era el pensamiento de aquel rubio.

**_Que sucederaaa? continuen leyendoo!_**


	20. Sasori poético, en la fiesta

_Y CONTINUA!_

- Porque todos me observan así, no es para tanto, solo es un vestido y peinado diferente, tan bien me veo?

- Es que los de tercero nunca te habían visto así, los que están aquí, todos, es la primera vez que te ven sin el uniforme. – dijo Sasori en mi oído.

Pasé a saludar a los amigos de Sasori, los Akatsuki, ya que él me había llevado directo a ellos. Como toda dama, estiré la mano a los muchachos, y un beso en cada mejilla a las chicas. Con Itachi era más cariñosa y le di un beso en la mejilla derecha, como siempre, luego pedí a Sasori ir a saludar a mis amigos, sonriendo cerró los ojitos y fuimos junto con ellos. Luego de saludarlos Sasori me dije que iría un momento con sus amigos (solo hombres) así que me dejó con las chicas (mis amigas) mientras los muchachos charlaban de sus gustos, y nosotras también lo hacíamos.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos, pero, sigo pensando que… - Ino estaba a punto de decir algo que ya seguro lo sabía.

- Ino, no vayas a salirme con que me vería mejor con cierto rubio. – le dije observándola con ojos violetas, rojizos.

- De acuerdo, ya está. – dijo vencida.

- Sabes Ino, te digo algo, si dejas de mencionarlo tal vez, solo tal vez me encariñe un poco con dicho rubio. – dije dándole el gusto.

- Nanda?! Siiiii! – dijo ella emocionada y yo solo reí.

- Y esa rosa? Es bellísima! – dijo Sakura.

- Ah esta? Me la dio Sasori, es sorprendente no? dijo que la hizo el mismo. – le dije son ojos verde esmeralda.

- No tienes expresiones, no te da emoción? Te lo hizo el mismo, y con tus colores favoritos! – dijo Ino.

- Ino, la conoces, al igual que Gaara ella no suele mostrar sus emociones, es bastante fría, solo algo realmente, realmente no sé, ya uds saben. – dijo Sakura harta.

- Es cierto, es una flor realmente hermosa… - dijo Ino.

- Tiene un bonito aroma, ten, de seguro quieres verla, solo que no le pase nada si? – le dije y se la entregué. Ella asintió y la cogió con delicadeza.

- Desearía que alguien me regale una flor tan exótica y hermosa como esta. – dijo Ino admirando la delicada rosa.

- No necesitar ningún tipo de objeto para saber que un chico te quiere, debe demostrarlo, aunque las flores sean bonitas, lo que más vale es el corazón. – dijo Sasori acercándose a mí, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Que palabras más sabias, Sasori-sempai. – dijo Sai cuando los hicos también se acercaron a sus citas. – pero a mi Ino le encantan este tipo de detalles. – dijo entregándome la rosa que me regalo Saso, y dándole a Ino una orquídea fucsia violácea.

- Si me conoces Sai. – le dijo Ino dándole un inocente beso en los labios.

- Bien, buena suerte con sus chicas amigos, yo me llevo a la mía por un momento. – dijo Sasori y me estiró de la mano.

- Adiós chicas. – dije y ellas me hacían señas de "vete ya!"

Fui con Sasori a donde me llevaba, estaba más con sus amigos que con los míos, no me sentía yo, pero me sentía cómoda ya que eran los Akatsuki; Tobi, Konan, Pain, Itachi y el mismo. Konan era muy dulce y cariñosa conmigo, Tobi era siempre muy gracioso y avergonzaba a la chica con la que iba, le decían Tobi por apodo, pero en verdad se llamaba Izuna Obito (Uchiha).

**(N/A: _le mezcle todoo.. gomen! pero queria hacerlo, tengo derecho! es mi fic no?)_**

**_Bien! espero os haya gustado, nota! adoro los acentos, captado, vale? les amo adios!_**

**_ATTE: Karmi Of The Desert_**


	21. Akatsuki, Maldicion Sasori!

_Y CONTINUA!_

_**Con Akatsuki**  
_

_**Maldicion! Saso basta!**  
_

Me pedían hablar sobre mí, y me hacían muchas preguntas, a las que yo tímidamente respondía, a veces Itachi respondía por mí, y eso molestaba un poco a Sasori.

- Itachi-san no tienes que contestar por mí, te quiero, pero te odiaré si sigues haciéndolo si? – le dije dulcemente.

- Si, es algo ofensivo. – dijo Konan.

- Está bien, no lo haré, no quiero que mi hnita me odie. – dijo.

- Hermanita? – dijo Pain.

- Si, es que, a Sasuke lo veo como hermano, e Itachi quiere que lo vea igual.

- Pero acaso no tienes hermanos ya? – dijo Tobi, con su graciosa voz.

- Ah, pues, si… pero. – mis ojos se habían puesto grises y un color durazno.

- Cierra la boca cuando no piensas Izuna. – dijo Pain.

- Pero yo no..

- Tranquilo Tobi.. está bien, es solo que no sabías.

De lo que no me di cuenta, y ninguno de nosotros era que, Sasori estaba bebiendo más de dos latas de cerveza.

- Bien, me disculpo, necesito que Lea me acompañe un momento a un lugar, me acompañas Hime? – Sasori se oía ebrio, y abrí los ojos como platos cuando lo escuché en ese tono, lo mismo hicieron los demás que estaban con nos. (sus amigos)

Itachi me observó serio, y entendí su gesto, quería que escuche en su mente, el cual me aconsejaba "_ten cuidado, ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de cuantas latas de cerveza bebió. Cuídate shimai."_ Yo me calme, y le di un sí con la cabeza.

Con la mirada atenta de todos los Akatsuki, Gaara, Kankurō y Sasuke… Sasori me guió hacia un balcón muy bonito. Entramos por la puerta y luego fuimos hacia el borde del balcón. El viento soplaba tibio, la luna estaba preciosa.

- Lila, necesito decirte algo. – dijo Sasori dándose vuelta a mirarme. – además de que te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna. – dijo riendo.

- Arigato, Sasori. – dije ruborizada.

Sasori me volteó y me dijo que le gustaba, intentó besarme pero retrocedí, y el sonriendo me seguía mientras cada que él daba un paso al frente, yo daba un paso atrás.

- No te pongas nerviosa. – me dijo. Ya no sonaba al Sasori tierno y dulce que solía ser siempre.

- No estoy nerviosa! – dije molesta con los ojos violetas. Deteniéndome un momento.

- Entonces porqué retrocedes? – dijo seductoramente.

- Saso, no… - dije volviendo a retroceder.

- Adoro que acortes mi nombre. – dijo acercándose más rápido, luego choqué con la fría pared.

- Ah! – solté un suave gemido, luego él se apresuró a acorralarme contra la pared. – Saso…

No terminé la frase, ya que me sorprendió, que se había abrazado a mí poniendo su fría nariz en mi cuello, aspirando mi olor. Se pegó completamente a mí.

- Eres tan tibia, y hueles tan bien.

- Saso, por favor basta. – dije poniendo ambas manos en su pecho. Se separó un poco de mí, e intentó nuevamente besarme, pero puse más presión en su pecho para separarlo y ladee mi rostro.

- No. – dijo y me presionó por la pared.

- Ah! – gemí de dolor.

- Por qué no quieres besarme ah? – dijo dolido. – si no eres mía no serás de nadie.

- Sasori basta, has bebido demasiado, por favor tranquilízate y para.

- No! por qué no puedes darme un besito!? Yo quiero que seas solo mía. – dijo algo rabioso.

- Sasori me lastimas, ah! Basta Sasori por favor. – decía yo, realmente me estaba lastimando, me salían lágrimas de los ojos, Sasori era más fuerte que yo, y cada movimiento que intentaba, me lo hacía peor.

- Si no eres mía morirás, sola! – me dijo y sujeto mi rostro, intentaba besarme nuevamente.

- Saso por favor. – decía quebrada. – reacciona, recapacita, porque eres así…

- Porqué tu no me quieres? – dijo soltándome.- por qué eras tan dulce y ahora me rechazas?

- No eres el tierno Sasori que conocí, no eres el chico que protegí de aquella chica molesta. – dije con la cabeza gacha. Mis lágrimas caían sin parar.

- Pero si soy el mismo! – dijo nuevamente golpeándome contra la pared.

Lo que los dos no sabían era que cierto rubio estaba observando discreto la escena, al ver la última escena, no aguantó ver a su amada llorar, y entro en acción.

_**Ohhh vaya! lo que Lila quería evitar sucedió, que sucederá? Cumplirá y concluirá Sasori con su cometido? llegará Deidara a salvar a su querida Lila? **_

_**Averigüenlo en el próximo capitulo de Little Love; **_

_**·"Que es esto? Deidara-sama?"·**_

**_ATTE: Karmi Of The Desert_**


	22. Que es esto? Deidara-sama?

_Y CONTINUA!_

_**·"Que es esto? Deidara-sama?"·**_

Deidara agarró a Sasori del cabello y le dio un buen puñetazo en el rostro, Sasori cayó al suelo. Lea abrió los ojos y vió a Sasori en el suelo, se limpió la sangre del labio, que estaba roto por el golpe, Deidara se mostraba sin expresiones.

- Cuando una chica te dice que pares deberías parar, elegiste la noche equivocada para beber amigo. – dijo Deidara molesto.

- Solo fueron un par de latitas. – dijo riendo. – no es para tanto… lo que no puedo en tender es… Lila…

- No me digas así, no mereces llamarme así, Dana No Sasori. – le dije seria.

- Por qué? Por qué cuando me escuchas ya no tienes ese bonito color rosa en los ojos? – dijo triste y luego se molestó, iba a rematar contra mí, pero recibió otro puñetazo por parte de Deidara.

- No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello! – dijo Deidara realmente molesto.

- Deidara-sama. – dije sorprendida.

- Estás bien? – me preguntó y al asentirle recibió un golpe de Sasori en el estómago, uno muy fuerte. Tosió un poco, y Sasori le dio una fuerte patada en la frente.

- Deidara-sama! – dije corriendo hacia él, quien cayó al suelo. El se levanto con un poco de dificultad, y quedó sentado tocándose la frente, la cual sangraba.

- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Deidara.

- Tú! – dijo Sasori y me agarró del brazo.

- Ah! – el dolor era mucho, me sujetaba con mucha fuerza. – Sasori me lastimas

- Estás fuera de lugar como para no aceptarme. – dijo Sasori presionándome más la muñeca, sentí un dolor inmenso.

- Ya basta! – dije y mi rodilla golpeó sus masculinas partes. Me soltó de inmediato, y quedé sobándome la muñeca.

- Idiota. – dijo Deidara dándole un golpe en el estómago y otro en el rostro, quedando Sasori inconsciente en el suelo.

- Deidara, es suficiente si? - dije tocando su hombro. Se giró y tomó mi muñeca. – ah, duele. – dije cerrando los ojos. la sujetó más suavemente, y la acarició un poco para calmar el dolor. Sentía cosquilleos al rozar él sus dedos en mi muñeca con esas suaves caricias.

- Gomen, me disculpo también por Sasori, cuando bebe no sabe lo que dice o hace.

- Ya me lo advirtieron… Arigato gozaimasu, por protegerme Deidara. – le dije con ojos purpuras. Le regalé una sonrisa.

- No tienes porque agradecer, haría lo que sea por ver siempre una sonrisa en tu tierno rostro. – me dijo sonriendo también. – ah, me duele. – dijo tocándose la frente. Saqué un pañuelo y le limpié la sangre de la frente, hice aparecer detrás de mí un poco de ungüento y se lo puse para que cierre la herida de su frente, le limpie el labio superior, y quedó limpio de sangre.

- Es extraño que me dejes limpiarte, también es extraño que hayas salido para protegerme, pero no quiero explicaciones si eso es lo que piensas, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado ahí Deidara. – tenía sujetado su rostro con ambas manos. - domo Arigato gozaimasu. – le dije y le di un beso en la frente.

- Ya te he dicho, que no tienes nada de que agradecer, ahora vamos afuera, antes de que despierte y haga un escándalo. – dijo refiriéndose a Sasori. Salimos cerrando la puerta tras nos. Deidara se desprendió el saco, y rompió un pedazo de su camisa, agarró mi muñeca y la vendó con ese pedacito de su camisa, la sujetó bien, y luego le dio un dulce besito. – estarás mejor así.

- Arigato Deidara-sama, pero no tenías que…

- Si tenía qué, quizá empeoraba si no lo hacía. – dijo sonriendo.

- Lila! – dijo Gaara corriendo hacia mí, con Sasuke detrás de él. – shinyu qué sucedió?

- Shimai, estás bien? – fue lo primero que preguntó Sasuke.

- Si estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen.

- Tu muñeca, que le paso? Él te hizo algo? – dijo Gaara furioso. Iba a punto de golpear a Deidara, pero…

- No, Gaara, todo lo contrario, Deidara solo intentaba protegerme. – le dije con un tono tranquilo.

- De Sasori. – dijo Sasuke serio, mirando a Deidara, quien asintió.

- No hay por qué enfadarse sin razón Sabaku No, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a Lila. – dijo primero serio, y al decir mi nombre sin obtener objeción de mi parte feliz.

- Más vale. – dijo Gaara.

- Ani, yujin ya está, vamos. Creo que todos se preocuparan si no regresamos, y ya saben de quienes hablo. – dije empujándolos.

- Bien, bien! Ya vamos shinyu! – dijo Gaara.

- Arigato gozaimasu Deidara. – le dije de nuevo y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, uno prolongado y sensual, pero a la vez dulce y tierno.

Le sonreí y me retire, y pude notar que se llevó la mano a la mejilla en donde le planté el beso, y se quedó acariciando esa mejilla.

**_Wow wow wow! me he emocionado !_**

**_Se dará cuenta Lila, que Deidara es un muchacho al que trae loco? SERÁ ese acto suficiente para hacerla "abrir" los ojos? y si eso sucede, que hará Gaara al respecto? evitará o aceptará?_**

**_Descubranlo aquí en Little Love G vs. D_**

**_Proximo CHAPTER:_**

**_"A Casa, YUJIN! pensamiento. Quizá?"_**

**_ARIGATO! POR LEER, SI ES QUE LEEN, Y DEDICO A MIS DOS NEECHAN'S QUE LEEN Y NO TIENEN UNA CUENTA ABIERTA_ ANA VAZQUES & LIZ QUIÑONEZ ;)**

**_ATTE: Karmi Of The Desert_**


	23. A casa, YUJIN! Pensamiento, quizá?

_Y CONTINUA!_

_********__A Casa, YUJIN! pensamiento. Quizá?_

Al salir por el pasillo y entrar al salón de la fiesta, los primeros en ir a ver como estaba Lila fueron; Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Sakura, Ino y Sai. Se disculparon departe de Sasori, y Hakateshi solo los tranquilizó y les agradeció. Deidara salió después de ellos, y fue junto a sus amigos nuevamente, no sin antes mirar a Lila para confirmar si todo estaba bien, ella le dio un sí con los ojos, y el asintió seguro con la cabeza y sonriendo.

La noche pasó rápido, Deidara no dejaba de mirar a Lila en toda la noche, y ella cada que lo descubría solo le regalaba una sonrisa, y él se ruborizaba. Luego de pasadas las 2, Lea y Gaara se sentían cansados, podían aguantar más, pero sabían que no estarían de buen humor. Gaara le pidió a Kankurō las llaves del auto y se retiraron, se despidieron de sus amigos, Lila fue a despedirse de Konan, y de Itachi, con una seña se despidió de Deidara.

- Y de mi no te despides onee-chan? – me dijo Tobi.

- Jaja claro Tobito. – dije y le di un besito en la frente, divertida por la cara que tenía él.

Fuimos rumbo a casa, llevamos y dejamos a Sari en su casa, agradeció a Gaara por haberla invitado, y a mí por no haberla matado. Luego fuimos a casa a descansar.

Después de un baño, cada uno en su habitación para dormir, pero me sentía muy sola, entonces le envié un texto a Gaara.

"yujin _puedes venir a mi cuarto un momento? ONEGAI!_" El respondió con un "_jaja, de acuerdo shinyu, voy enseguida…"_

Esperé a que venga a mi cuarto, escuché la puerta abrirse, y Gaara entró, noté que venía medio adormilado, tenía solo la parte de debajo de su pijama.

- Sucede algo shinyu? – me dijo acercándose a la cama.

- Si… - le dije y me acerqué a él. – no puedo dormir, te quedas conmigo? – le dije suplicante con los ojos topacios, el me sonrió.

- Claro Lila.

- Pero no te vayas luego, yo quiero que te quedes. – le dije aferrándome a su cuello con carita de pucherito.

- De acuerdo, no me iré. Lo prometo! – dijo levantando la mano derecha.

Luego de eso entró debajo de las frazadas junto a mí, me abracé a él acostándome en su descubierto pecho, después de dos segundos el reaccionó y lentamente me rodeó con sus brazos.

Gaara y Lila sentían sus mejillas arder suavemente, pero les gustaba a ambos estar así, eran mejores amigos y se mimaban mutuamente, Gaara sabía que algo que sucedió esa noche la tenía intranquila, por eso al llegar allí ella quedó inmediatamente en los brazos de Mórfeo, después de mimarla un poco acariciando su espalda, Gaara también se entregó a los brazos del dios de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara y Lila seguían dormidos, Kankurō había llegado como a las 5, entró a la habitación de Gaara y el no se encontraba, entonces fue a la de Lila. Al entrar vió que Gaara estaba allí, con Lea, ambos durmiendo plácidamente, y cómodamente abrazados. Kankurō se enterneció por la escena, quería mostrarle a Temari como sus dos hermanos menores estaban tan lindos juntos, les sacó una fotografía, y se retiró de allí.

La primera en despertar fue Lila, observó a Gaara enternecida.

- Yujin, no sé qué haría si algo te sucediera. – dije y le di un beso en la frente.

- Lila… - dijo este adormilado.

Miré el reloj, eran las 6:30, a las 7, me dije. A las 7 me levantaré y les haré el desayuno a mis hermanos, y a mi mejor amigo.

Cumplieron las 7, y me levanté perezosamente, le di a Gaara un beso en la frente y lo arropé bien, aun estaba en pijamas, me puse unas pantuflas y bajé a hacer el desayuno.

Yo tenía muchas pijamas, pero mi favorito era uno color verde manzana, era un conjunto de shorts cortos y una blusa con mangas, tenía dibujitos de manzanas fucsias por todos lados, y cinta verde en la cadera del short.

Baje a la cocina, y saqué todo lo necesario para preparar un delicioso desayuno, primero hice café para Temari y Kankurō, hice chocolate para Gaara y para mí, preparé hotcakes, y galletas en la mesa, puse el cereal por si alguien quería, las galletas las hice yo, eran de miel y vainilla. A Temari le gustaba su café fuerte en las mañanas, así que lo dejé en la jarra caliente, hice uno más suave para Kankurō, sabiendo que a él le encantaban los hotcakes, le puse jarabe y los dejé calientes en la mesa, cada uno tenía su lugar, así que, plato para cada uno. Adoraba prepararles algo especial siempre que podía.

Cuando terminé de preparar todo, escuché pasos en las escaleras.

Kankurō estaba aun durmiendo, ya que llegó tarde anoche, más bien, muy temprano, Temari, como era sábado no tenía que ir a trabajar en la escuela, pero tenía una reunión con los del consejo. Gaara estaba acostado en la cama, despertó y no sintió a Lila a su lado, entonces decidió levantarse e ir abajo a buscarla.

Temari iba abajo para prepararse el desayuno e ir a la reunión, pero, al ir rumbo a las escaleras se encontró con su ani.

- Gaara, por que tan temprano, son las…. De dónde vienes? – dijo sospechosa Temari a su hermano menor.

- Del cuarto de Lila… - dijo Gaara restándole interés, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo ante su hermana.

- Pasaste la noche con Lila? Que ternura, a que hora llegaron anoche?

- Como a las 2, ella me pidió que me quede en su cuarto, dijo que no podía dormir, pero…

- Perooo? – dijo Temari mientras iban rumbo a las escaleras.

- Creo que algo que ocurrió en la noche la tenía intranquila, no quiso que me vaya después de que se quede dormida.

- Bien, creo que la encontré…

- Ah?

- La buscabas no? a Lila, está allá! – finalizó Temari.

- Ohayo! Como están Onesama, yujin, ohayogozaimashita. – les dijo con una galleta en la boca.

- Ohayo shimai!

- Ohayo shinyu… - dijo Gaara sobándose la cabeza.

- Les prepare el desayuno, vamos, sírvanse, Onesama, tu café está como te gusta, sírvete. – le dije dulcemente.

- Ahh hermanita, tan dulce y considerada siempre, Arigato Lila.. – dijo bajando a la cocina.

- Iré a ver a Kankurō, ya vuelvo. – dije mientras empujaba a Gaara a su asiento. – Arigato, yujin, por quedarte conmigo anoche. – le dije con un abrazo de hacia atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla.

(Ohayo: buenos días en japonés/ Arigato: gracias/ Arigato gozaimasu: muchas gracias/konbanwa: bs ns.)

Subí a la habitación de Kankurō, abrí la puerta y observé que estaba al igual que Gaara con solo la parte de debajo de su pijama, estaba boca abajo tapado hasta las nalgas (jiji "nalgas") entonces se me ocurrió, la más graciosa y divertida forma de despertarlo. Subí a la cama y reí de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, empecé a saltar y luego ¡BUM! Me lancé encima de mi hermano mayor!

- Auch! – dijo Kankurō al recibir el golpe.

- Ohayoooo onii-san! Despierta, desierta, despierta! – decía mientras saltaba encima de él.

- Ya voy, ya voy! Shimai no sabes a qué hora llegué anoche? Déjame dormir! Shite kudasai…

- Solo baja a desayunar y luego vuélvete a dormir, vamos, Nissan no me dirás que voy a tener que desperdiciar los hotcakes que te hice con tanto cariño.. – dije con cara de cachorro.

- De acuerdo…

Se levantó se puso una camiseta y bajaron a desayunar. Después de desayunar, Lila le dio un beso en la frente a Kankurō, y le dijo que vuelva a dormir, pero antes de ir, quiso mostrarle algo a su hermana mayor...

- hey neesan! ven te muestro algo!- dijo el castaño.- mira, dices tu que llegarán a algo más adelante? sabes a lo que me refiero no? - concluyó sonriente..

- aaawwww, mira que lindos! creo que si, solo falta tiempo... - dijo observando la foto que Kankuro habia sacado a lila y gaara...

Luego sin chistar, fue a su habitación a descansar, Temari se despidió de los tres, le dio un beso en la frente a Gaara y a Lila, y se fue. Gaara y Lila quedaron solos en la cocina, después de desayunar, fueron a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, ya que era sábado, Lila decidió terminar sus tareas de la semana entrante, para tener el fin de semana libre, comenzó, abría sus cuadernos y libros, terminaba lo que debía terminar, estudiaba y repasaba las clases, las practicaba, luego anotaba, después de terminar cada materia, ya eran como las 10 desde que había comenzado, cuando comenzó eran como las 8:26.

**_Descubranlo aquí en Little Love ..-_**

**_Proximo CHAPTER:_**

**_"Pensamiento, damos un paseo?"_**

**_ARIGATO! POR LEER, si es que leen 9·9 nos vemos en el prox. cap ;)_**

**_ATTE: Karmi Of The Desert_**


	24. Pensamiento, un paseo?

_Y CONTINUA!_

**_"Pensamiento, damos un paseo?"_**

Terminó y se recostó en la cama, pensó "_no puedo quedarme en la cama así!"_ entonces fue hacia su estudio agarró su cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz, y empezó a dibujar, o eso esperaba…

- Quiero dibujar. Pero qué? – dijo pensativa.

Entonces de repente, su lápiz se empezó a mover, trazando líneas y suaves curvas. Se estaba satisfaciendo con lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dibujando lo que había pasado anoche, la escena en la que Deidara le daba un cariñoso beso en su muñeca vendada, le tomó 15 minutos terminar el dibujo, luego lo observó bien, sonrió y lo acarició, pero luego se dijo *_que estoy haciendo? Que me sucede? Esto no puede estar pasando o si? DEMONIOS!_* Lanzó su cuaderno lejos y abrazó sus piernas en el sofá, cubrió su rostro en ellas, cerrando los ojos, y haciendo lo que alguien como ella no suele hacer, pensar, fantasear.

Luego de hacer eso, fue a recoger nuevamente su cuaderno y lo observó bien, el dibujo era una maravilla, pero no entendía como, bueno, para ser una chica de 16 años, era común, pero…

_*Creo que definitivamente si me gusta, no! no puedo aceptarlo, no debo…* _se estaba diciendo a sí misma, de pronto Gaara bajó.

Gaara bajo y se sentó a mi lado, me preguntó preocupado que me sucedía, por la posición en la que estaba.

- Es por esto… - le dije también preocupada. Le mostré el dibujo que hice.

- Está bueno, pero cuál es el… ohh! Es Deidara. – dijo entendiendo, luego frunció el seño.

- Desde anoche, no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió, como encaró a su mejor amigo ebrio para protegerme, no quiero pensar que me gusta, no quiero que me nazca es sentimiento. – dije mirando el cuaderno, después de decir eso Gaara pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- Shinyu no deberías decir eso, si es porque yo daría problemas no…

- Jaja, no yujin, no es por ti, tú eres el mejor, es más, me encanta que a veces te pongas celoso. Me siento bien cuando estás cerca. – dije divertida.

- Lo mismo digo. Pero, porque dices que no quieres pensar que te gusta? – decía Gaara.

- Algo doloroso saldrá de todo eso.

- Pero Deidara es un buen chico, solo no me agrada porque nunca deja de mirarte y…

- De nuevo te pones celoso… jaja yujin, no te sonrojes, no tiene nada de malo, que estés celoso de tu mejor amiga.

- Es inevitable. – dijo y le di un beso en la mejilla. (**_N/A: aawww! se aman, la ama, la ama.. aaawww!)_**

En la tarde, salimos a dar un paseo por el parque, allí encontramos a Kiba y Akamaru, su cachorro, que iban paseando. Akamaru había saltado encima de mí llenándome de cariñosos besos perrunos, ya que hacía mucho no nos veíamos, le alegro verme, y a mí también. Paseamos los cuatro juntos por todo el parque, Kiba y yo jugábamos de vez en cuando con Akamaru, y hablábamos de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de anoche. Llegó al punto en el que me preguntó que sucedió finalmente con Sasori, baje la mirada y comprendió que quizá no deseaba charlar sobre el tema, pero debía desahogarme.

**_..._**

**_concluimos y espero les haya gustado:: Digo lesssss pporque seguro mas de dos leen.. creo 6·6..._**

**_bien nos vemos en el prox. cap.. _**

**_adios!_**

**_Karmi of the Desert.._**


	25. Paseo, vamos a la casa de campo?

**_Paseo! vamos a la casa de campo?_**

- En verdad no sucedió nada, digamos que quizá no pase de la etapa conocidos casi amigos. – dije sin darle importancia.

- Ah! Pero, que es lo que había dicho… ah, bebió demás cierto? – dijo Kiba y Gaara se sorprendió, mas yo no.

- Así es, me llevó hacia un bonito balcón, e intentó besarme, pero al rechazarlo, sujetó bastante fuerte por la pared, lo que me sorprendió fue, que a la tercera vez que le dije "basta" había salido Deidara a protegerme, no digo que no agradezca el acto, pero, me sentí bastante dolida cuando Sasori había golpeado gravemente a Deidara… no lo comprendo…

- Quizá Ino hizo alguna brujería para que te guste su primo, porque te está gustando. – decía Kiba.

- El problema es que ella no quiere aceptarlo. – dijo Gaara.

- Qué cosa? – cuestionó Kiba.

- Que le gusta alguien. Aunque por un lado está bien, ella es miiiiiii shinyu, mía y de nadie más. – dijo Gaara y abrazó a Lila.

- De acuerdo, eso es un hecho, pero si sigo hablando de eso creo que terminaré por admitirlo por cuarta vez. – dije suspirando.

- ¡¿Cuarta vez?! – dijeron los chicos al unisolo.

- Cuando fue la primera vez? – dijo Gaara curioso.

- En el colegio.

- Segunda vez? – esta vez preguntó Kiba.

- En la fiesta.

- Tercera vez? – dijo nuevamente Gaara.

- En casa.

- Pero cuando, ayer, hoy, hace tanto. – dijo Kiba.

- Dos veces ayer, colegio y fiesta. Y Gaara presencio la posible numero 3… - dije y Gaara fingió que le daba un paro cardiaco.

- Hace cuanto que no sales con alguien? Después de mi… - dijo Kiba algo orgulloso.

- Estás siendo un mal cachorro! Nadie… casi medio año. – dije riendo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ese día después de conocer a Gaara, antes de saber nosotros el motivo, estabas como ida, jamás te habíamos visto así, parecías como…

- Kiba, lo dices y te irá mal… - le dije con ojos naranja violáceos.

- Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir, que, acaso dirá que te habías enamorado de mí? – dijo Gaara, al verme ruborizar, se dio cuenta, su hipótesis era verdad.

- Creo que esa es tu respuesta, y claro está en sus ojos, está avergonzada porque su único secreto sobre ti ha salido a la luz. – dijo Kiba victorioso.

- Kiba, ven… - le dije con mi mano para que se acercara, se acercó a mí y lo miré bien, mis ojos eran esta vez violetas anaranjados, el naranja casi no se notaba. Luego, toqué su frente con mi dedo índice y pensé *_te dije que e iría mal_*…

- Ahhh eso duelee! – dijo sobándose la frente Kiba.

- Nuevamente, te dije que te iría mal. – le dije.

- Enserio? Lila, es cierto? Pero ya no, verdad?

- Es cierto, era como amor a primera vista, pero después de 20 minutos, pero ahora te amo como el mejor amigo que eres ^-^ - le dije y su energía se sentía algo feliz, y decepcionada a la vez, no quise preguntarle, me sentiría mal.

Seguimos hablando animadamente, paseando por el parque, llegó la hora de despedirnos, porque ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, Akamaru y Kiba se fueron no después que les de mi típico dulce besito a ambos.

Caminamos no con prisa rumbo a casa, sabíamos que Temari siempre llegaba un poco tarde para almorzar, o llamaba para decir que no vendría, y Kankurō aun estaba dormitando, si no despertaba para almorzar, le dejaríamos la comida. Íbamos callados, era extraño, creo que chocó la noticia del supuesto secreto, que Kiba rebeló.

- Gaara yujin! – dije y me paré en frente de él. – sucede algo?

- No, porqué? – dijo desviando la mirada. Con ambas manos agarré su rostro e hice que me mire

- Te conozco Sabaku, si no me hubieses desviado no te molestaría más, es por el pequeño secreto no?

- Algo así…

- No deberías sorprenderte, eras muy guapo, y sigues siéndolo, una prueba no sería que aquellas chicas nos miren así creyendo que hay algo entre nosotros? –dije y las observó después de haberlo soltado.

Rió y continuamos el camino, al llegar a casa ambos nos ayudamos para terminar el almuerzo, ya que eran las 12:30.

- Porque no vamos al bosque de mi tío este fin de semana? Sería divertido, no tenemos nada que hacer, hablemos con Temari luego, siiiiii? – dije a Gaara y tenía una cara no muy convencida.

- No lo sé…

- Vamos yujin shite kudasai! – le dije colgándome por su cuello.

- Si haces eso como negarme? – dijo Gaara y abrazó a la chica.

- Gracias Gaara! – dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Llegó Temari y se tiró en el sofá de la sala, saludó a los dos pequeños cocineros y se sentaron con ella en el sofá.

*/****************************************************************************************/*

**_konnichiwaa como estann! espeo les haya gustado el cap 25! y querrán saber que les dira temari? pues le dira que si obvio.. jajaaa_**

**_estamos en las, que habrá un super secuestro y toda la cosa asi.. habrán 3 secuestrados... seran quienes?_**

**_jajajaaa! _**

**_Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo de Little Love._**

**_"Secuestro, oh vaya!"_**

**_Karmi of the Desert-.-_**


	26. Secuestro, oh vaya! visita? problemas!

**_Secuestro, oh vaya! (Dato) problemas!_**

- Nesama, podemos ir después del almuerzo a la casa de campo de mi tío? – dije con ojos de cachorrito.

- Claro! Porque no? si quieres llevamos a algunos de sus amigos, te parece Gaara? – decía Temari. Al parecer ella necesitaba un poco de aire campestre para despejarse.

- Me parece bien, pero no muchos, supongo que Lila sabrá quienes. – dijo Gaara. – no shinyu?

- Por supuesto! pueden ser solo tres?..

- De acuerdo! – dijeron Temari y Gaara al unísono.

Elegí solo tres, como ya había dicho, y luego de almorzar, dije ir sola personalmente a traerlos, pedí el gran favor a mi hermana mayor de preparar mis cosas mientras no estaba, y le dije que le devolvería el favor. Gaara insistió en ir conmigo, pero le dije que no, ya que quería que sea una sorpresa las personas a quienes llevaríamos.

Salí sola de la casa y fui rumbo a la casa de Sasuke e Itachi primero, toqué a la puerta, me había atendido… Tobi?

- Oh! Es la linda chiquilla! Eres Lea no es cierto? - dijo Tobi.

- Así es! Dime, Tobi está Sasuke?

- Claro onee-chan! Pasa! Pasa! Tobi te mostrará donde se encuentra el pequeño hermanito. – decía Tobi con su chistosa voz haciéndome pasar.

- Arigato Tobi-senpai – le dije y se sintió de alguna manera alagado, ya que en su clase todos eran de mayor categoría que él, y nadie le había dicho "senpai" nunca.

- Oohhh Arigato gozaimasu onee-chan!

Vi a Sasuke en el sofá al entrar, le dije a Tobi que mantuviera silencio, ya que Sasuke estaba muy concentrado y pensativo, fui primero a ver a Itachi, quien estaba en su estudio, según Tobi.

- Entraré Tobi, no hagas ruido!

- Pero Itachi senpai no quiere que entren a su estudio! – dijo desesperado.

- Solo observa! – le dije con una señal de silencio con un dedo en mis labios. Entre en el estudio. – Itachi Nissan! – dije sonriente.

- Shimai! Como estas? Vienes a ver a Sasuke, o a ver a tu guapo hermano mayor?

- Estoy bien! Vine a ver a Sasuke, quiero llevarlo conmigo en un paseo, o algo así de dos días, se puede? – dije suplicante, fui a sentarme en su regazo, como lo hago siempre con Kankurō.

- Por mi llévatelo donde quieras, jaja, aun no lo viste?

- Adivinaste, quería pasar a ver a mi Nissan primero, es todo, bien, adiós me llevare a mi Ani. – le dije le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire.

- Adiós shimai! – finalizó y abrió un libro y se dispuso a leer.

Fui a ver a Sasuke, quien seguía en el sofá, le tape los ojos con las manos no sin antes sentir él mi largo cabello, ya que podría pensar que era Sakura.

- Shimai! Que haces aquí? – dijo reconociéndome.

- Vengo para raptarte. – dije y me observó confundido.

- Es del todo cierto Sasuke! – dijo Tobi divertido.

- Vas a secuestrarme? – dijo fingiendo susto.

- Si! Te llevaré a la casa de campo de mi tío y haré que te diviertas como nunca, así que prepárate y vámonos ya! – le dije estirándolo para que se vaya a alistar.

- Ya voy ya voy! – dijo y fue perezosamente trotando hacia su cuarto.

- Apúrate ani!

Esperé a Sasuke como 20 minutos, luego fuimos rumbo a la casa de otro amigo, Sasuke no era curioso, así que no se molestaba en preguntar porque sabía lo que hacía.

- Ah, ani! Háblame, siento como si caminara sola, dime algo. – le dije, realmente me encantaba que esté así callado, porque al no hablar y acompañarme me transmite energía positiva y acogedora, cálida, pero quería hablar.

- Bien, cual es el plan? – dijo y reí al comprender.

- Te refieres al "paseo"? – le dije.

- Mas o menos, si! – dijo.

- Pasaremos el fin de semana en la quinta-bosque o casa de campo, como sea... de mi tío, no es que les mentí eh? Es solo que bien, es particularmente mía la casa, siguiendo con el tema, jugaremos, charlaremos, quizá hagamos como un campamento, será divertido, me han permitido llevar amigos, yo solo quería tres, así que eres el primero al que vine a buscar ^-^. – le dije y se sintió bien.

- Arigato! Por ser yo el primero shimai. –dijo en cuanto llegamos a la casa del siguiente amigo.

- Bien, llegamos, esperemos que quiera ir. – dije emocionada, y preocupada al saber que quizá no quiera ir, era Shikamaru.

Mientras Lila y Sasuke entraban a la casa de los Nara, en la casa de la Hakateshi tocaban el timbre.

- Yo abro Temari! – dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrir quedó sorprendido y molesto. – que hacen uds aquí? – dijo mirándolos indiferente.

- Quien toca Gaara? – dijo Temari. – oh! Son amigos del colegio? Por la cara de Gaara son amigos de Lila. – dijo riendo.

- Ese pelirrojo no es bienvenido aquí. – dijo secamente.

- De seguro no le molestará que pasemos a ver a Lil.. a Lea verdad? – dijo Sasori.

- Ella salió… - dijo Gaara nuevamente.

- Pero pasen a esperarla, regresará en un minuto, ahh ahora los recuerdo, son de Akatsuki no es cierto? – dijo Temari. Los tres asintieron. – Deidara, Sasori y Konan, estoy en lo correcto?

- Así es, un gusto. – dijo Deidara.

- No creo, que sea correcto dejarlos pasar. Pero quizá MI shimai se encargue. – dijo Kankurō observando desde lejos.

Los tres pasaron y se sentaron dos de ellos en el sofá de la sala, mientras que los hermanos Sabaku se movían de aquí para allá, preparándose para el "paseo". Temari había presentido algo malo, pero sabía que si los hacía pasar, quizá algo interesante pasaría, y se arreglaría todo, o también había una posibilidad de 56% que todo saldría mal, quería hacerle caso al 54%.

- No sé porqué accedí a venir, preferiría quedarme a dormir. – decía Shikamaru mientras íbamos rumbo a la siguiente casa.

- Vamos ani! No seas así nos divertiremos! – le respondía yo.

- Será relajante amigo, vamos, deja de quejarte. – dijo Sasuke.

- Y deja de decir que somos problemáticos porque sabes que te oigo! – le dije amenazante.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, será divertido si? Ya contenta? – dijo finalmente rindiéndose.

- Sip! Una cosa chicos, no pretendo llevar conmigo a otra chica, con mi nesama es suficiente. – dije suspirando.

- Oye! Es algo injusto para mi, mientras que Shikamaru está con Temari, y tú con Gaara, yo estaré completamente solo, porque no llevas a Sakura? – dijo Sasuke.

- Quien te dice que estarán así? Estaré con los CUATRO todo el día!. – dije aclarando. – además quien dice que estaré con Gaara? Quien dice que dejaré a Shikamaru pasar todo el día seduciendo a mi hermana? – dije finalmente, y ambos rieron.

- Bien, bien… - dijo callándose.

- Oh demonios,** presiento que algo malo sucederá al llegar a casa**. – dije parando de repente.

- Pero tus predicciones no suelen ser exactas, tranquila shimai… - dijo Shikamaru para calmarme.

- Arigato Shikamaru. – dije algo más calmada. – ahh, aquí estamos. – dije parando en frente del departamento.

- Enserio? - dijeron al unísono. Ya que era la casa de Lee.

- Vamos! Adentro! – dije estirándolos.

Tocamos y nos atendió la madre de Lee, le dijimos los planes y ella nos dirigió donde se encontraba Rock Lee. El se preparó como un bólido y al despedirse de su madre salimos rumbo a casa.

Íbamos charlando y jugando por el camino, reíamos ante las locuras de Lee, al llegar a la puerta, Lee me había dado vueltas, había quedado mareada, y reíamos porque no lograba meter la llave en la cerradura, Shikamaru riendo intentó abrir la puerta por mí, lo hizo y entramos riendo. Al entrar en la sala no me había percatado de quienes estaban, aun reíamos.**_  
_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**eehhhmmmm nada que decir.. disfruten!**_

_**Proximo cap:**_

_**"Gomene! Arreglado, broma?"**_


	27. Gomene! Arreglado, broma?

_**"Gomene! Arreglado, broma?"**_

**Nota:_ ¡¿Los invito a ir?!_**

**Al entrar en la sala no me había percatado de quienes estaban, aun reíamos.**

- Shimai creo que aun no te recuperaste del todo, pobre de ti, Lee eres un baka. – decía Sasuke riendo.

- Solo quería jugar ani! No lo culpes, fue divertid… - al voltear a ver hacia la sala, quedé completamente pasmada, pero un silencio inundaba el lugar, la tensión era inmensa. Temari siempre decía que cuando yo llegaba la casa siempre se alegraba, pero se tornaba algo tétrica cuando no era alegría la que traía.

- Nee-chan llegaste! – dijo Temari. – creo que ya viste que han venido a visitarte.

- Lila, creo que… - Sasuke había pasado su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- A que vinieron chicos? – dije amablemente, no quería sonar grosera, pero no podía sacar el tono de indiferencia, mis ojos reflejaban un color ámbar celestino. (significaba alegría pero con incomodidad.)

- Yo vine a saludarte, pequeña quería conocer tu casa, es muy acogedora! – dijo Konan, me acerqué a ella y la salude.

- Konnichiwa Konan-senpai! – le dije dándole un abrazo.

- Veme como nesama si? – me dijo dulcemente.

- Hai! Konnichiwa Deidara-senpai. – le dije a Deidara dándole un beso en la mejilla. En la izquierda.

- Konnichiwa Lila. – dijo él.

- Sasori no Dana, hola. – le dije algo seca, igualmente le di un beso en la mejilla derecha. Mis ojos cambiaron a ser completamente ámbar. Sasori tenía una mirada triste, decepcionado de sí mismo y arrepentido.

- Lea yo… - iba a decir algo pero de repente a Shikamaru no le gustó el ambiente, entonces interrumpió.

- Lila! Que significa el color ámbar en tus ojos? – ya sabiendo él que significaba, decidió hacer la estúpida pregunta solo por salvar a su amiga y hermanita.

- Significa que se siente incómoda. – respondieron Gaara y Sasuke al unísono.

- Me conocen bien chicos, por eso les amo. – dije intentando calmarme y ser dulce.

- Te incomoda mi presencia? – dijo Sasori algo triste.

- Algo así, pero viniste por algo no es cierto? – dije amablemente, no quería sonar grosera, al fin al cabo, no fue intencional, lo que había pasado, fue culpa de ambos.

- Bien, si... yo… yo… - intentaba decir.

- Creo que sería mejor si estuvieran solos. – dijo Konan.

- Tienes razón nesama, creo que sería mejor así. – dije seriamente, algunos creerían que me asustaría y tendría miedo de quedarme sola con él, pero mientras que se exprese más rápido si estamos solos, es mejor.

- Estarás bien? – preguntó Gaara.

- Al parecer no la conoces tan bien querido amigo. – decía Sasuke. – Lila no le tiene miedo a este tipo de cosas, no ves como llama cobarde a las chicas cuando lo hacen? – finalizó yendo rumbo al estudio de Lila junto con Lee y Shikamaru.

- Estaré bien yujin, tranquilo. – dije segura.

Todos fueron a distintos lugares, Gaara guió a Konan y a Deidara a mi estudio. Me quedé con Sasori sola.

- Bien, ahora estamos solos. Decías?

- Sí, yo solo vine porque… - no sabía decirlo, entré en su mente, estaba confundido, preocupado y lo que buscaba era disculparse.

- Es tan difícil decir "Gomen"? – le dije tranquila.

- Pues, algo así. – dijo avergonzado.

- Si realmente te importo no sería tan difícil. – le dije alentándolo, realmente quería escucharlo de su boca, estaba un poco molesta sí, pero quería al menos arreglar las cosas.

- Lea, en verdad lo siento, watashi o yurushitekudasai.(**por favor, perdoname**) – dijo suplicándome.

- Eres sincero, Saso te perdono. – le dije y le di un abrazo. – pero promete, que nunca volverás a beber demás, jamás! – le dije seria, sin deshacer el abrazo, realmente lo quería, pero me dolía mucho que haya fallado conmigo.

- Yakusoku shita! ^-^. (**Lo prometo**)– dijo feliz. Pero aun se mostraba triste al notar mi muñeca aun vendada.

Mi muñeca tenia ya otra venda, ya que al ducharme, la cambie, lo que me había sorprendido, es que con el pequeño pedazo de tela, hice un moño a mi osito favorito, teniéndolo como algo asi, un tesoro...

- Tengo una idea. Ya que de seguro allá atrás están todos pendientes de cada cosa que hacemos…- dije pensativa, sujetando su rostro...

- Que sugieres? – dijo cómplice. Algo ruborizado, a el realmente le gustaba...

- Que finjamos un pleito, será divertido, nos reiremos mucho, tú solo sígueme si? Solo trata de no ser muy grosero conmigo, podría tomarlo en serio. – dije advirtiendo.

- De acuerdo. - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Bien comencemos. – dejé de susurrar. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Acaso viniste hasta aquí para terminar lo que supuestamente querías comenzar?! – dije fingiendo estar ofendida, en tanto allí salieron los chicos, primeramente Gaara y Deidara.

- No sé cuál es tu problema, estás exagerando, conozco chicas que se hacen de las difíciles, pero tú? Admítelo, te gusta. No haces mucho para detenerme! – dijo Sasori también fingiendo.

- Que sucede aquí? – dijo Konan.

- Creí que te disculparías y volverías a ser como antes de esa noche, pero creo que lo tierno solo era una coraza. – dije con "desprecio", le dije a Sasori a través de su mente *_dime algo ofensivo, te golpearé, pero no te dolerá, lo haré con cariño._* le dije y rió.

- Jaja, no sé ni lo que hago aquí aun, más así no vales, nada más te buscaba por físico. – dijo con algo de arrepentimiento al final.

- Sasori! – dijo Konan, Deidara se iba a ir a golpearlo como la última vez. Pero se sorprendieron ambos, todos los que estaban en la sala, al ver que le había premiado una bofetada.

- Namaikina! Baka! Futatabi watashi ni hanasanai, kore made kore made ni watashi no me no mae ni tatte inai! – (**insolente! Idiota! No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no vuelvas a pararte en frente de mi nunca!**.) le dije y todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Sasori con la mano en la mejilla, ambos estábamos serios, todos con cara de *kamiyo!(dios!) que pasará ahora?* nos mirábamos mal entre ambos, entonces, de repente.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA…! - comenzamos a reír de la nada, y todos "O.o cómo?"

- Esperen! Que es esto? – dijo Lee.

- Ya me olía a algo.- dijo Shikamaru.

- Lo lamento chicos, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! Tuvieron que haber visto sus caras. Buena actuación Saso! – dije levantando el brazo para chocarlas.

- Y pensar que Deidara casi me golpea de nuevo! – dijo Sasori chocándolas conmigo. – dijiste que serías cariñosa, pero me dolió un poco.

- Ahora sí! Te voy a golpear! – dijo Gaara acercándose a Sasori.

- No hay tiempo yujin! Debemos ir ya! Es más, me quiero ir *ima!(**ya mismo**)

- Pues bien, ya es tarde debemos irnos! – dijo Gaara y Temari se adelanto a algo.

- Porque uds tres no van con nosotros?! – dijo Tema. Y todos DX… tensión total.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Shikamaru.

- Como deseen, yo solo quiero irme ya! – dije insistente. – les juro que iré y me llevaré a estos cuatro sola eh! Si no se apresuran eso haré.

- Nos secuestrarás de nuevo? – dijo Sasuke.

- Sí eso haré – dije riendo.

- Irán? – dijo Temari.

- De acuerdo! – dijo Konan.

- ¡¿QUE?! – dijeron los 7 varones que estaban allí.

- De acuerdo apresúrense entonces. Chicos vamos ya! Nosotros ya estamos preparados, así que adelantémonos. Oh! Vamos por la casa de Sasuke-ani! – dije y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. salimos corriendo la casa de Sasuke quedaba más cercana a mi casa que las demás. Así que llegamos rápido.

_**Espero les haya gustado! a mi me encaantoo!**_

_**Prox. chapter:**_

_**"Nostalgia, llegamos!"**_

_**:::KARMI OF THE DESERT:::**_


	28. Nostalgia, Llegamos!

_**"Nostalgia, llegamos!"**_

Llegamos y le pedimos a Itachi que abra el garaje, ya que allí se encontraba el auto que le presté a Sasuke. Saqué el auto y todos subieron, le dije a Gaara que conduzca, y luego recordé algo nostálgico.

- Mira.. me hiciste recordar algo. – le dije a Gaara en cuanto cerró la puerta del auto.

- Y que fue? – preguntó él. Entonces puse mis dedos en sus sienes, y cerré los ojos, haciendo que vea lo que recordé.

Era un recuerdo de cuando mi madre buscaba a papa del trabajo, y le pedía manejar a él, entonces cambiaban de lugar, y papa se daba vuelta para saludarme.

- Qué lindo. Enserio te recordé eso? - dijo Gaara.

- Es un lindo recuerdo, no te sientas mal. – le dije al ver que estaba por disculparse. le di un beso en la frente y puso en marcha el auto...

- Bien! Vámonos ya! No quiero esperar más! – dijo Lee.

Gaara presionó el acelerador y fuimos rumbo a la quinta o casa de campo _Blue Phoenix_ para pasar un lindo fin de semana. Íbamos escuchando música por el camino, decíamos cosas graciosas, reíamos por el camino, Shikamaru se durmió.

- hey muchachos, que desearian hacer en cuanto lleguemos? - dije arrodillandome de espaldas al parabrisas.. A lo que..

- shinyu ten cuidado.. - dijo Gaara.

- de acuerdo... tranquilo Sabaku.. Muchachos?

- no lo se bien, quiza dar un paseo, no se.. deberemos consultarlo, y luego haremos lo que deseamos.. - decia Sasuke.

- quien eres y que has hecho con Sasuke?! - decia Gaara riendo..

- jajaja que gracioso.. - respondio el mencionado sarcastico.

- bien, Sasuke te amo, pero debes saber que las consultas las recibo yo... - dijo con autoridad..

- de acuerdo señorita yo estoy a cargo, porque no esperamos a llegar y luego vamos todos? - dijo Lee...

- bien! ahora obviaremos que Shikamaru está durmiendo y... - dije sonriendo... - jijijiii... - dije riendo.. - naa demasiada maldad..

- Igual y llegamos.. - dijo Gaara.

En cuanto llegamos le saqué una foto a Shikamaru y lo despertamos, más bien, yo lo desperté.

- Que haré para despertarlo? – decía pensando y riendo a la vez.

- Dale uno de tus besos dolorosos, será divertido, quedará casi sordo seguro, pero será divertido. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo malvadamente.

- Bien… ani, mi queridísimo ani. – dije y me acerqué a su oído.(de Shika.) le di uno de esos besos sonoros, pero fuertes, justo cerca del oído.

- Kuso o! duelee! – dijo Shikamaru frotándose el oído.

- Despertaste! – dijo Gaara riendo… todos los chicos estaban riendo.

- Gomen ani! – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, igual de sonoro pero más cariñoso y en la mejilla.

- De acuerdo… ya llegamos? – dijo Shika.

- Si amigo, ahora baja debemos instalarnos. – dijo Sasuke.

Y después de instalarnos llegaron Temari y Kankurō, con los tres Akatsuki. Fueron a la cabaña, la cual era muy grande comenzamos a instalarnos, todos estaban felices, después de eso ofrecí a los muchachos ir a recorrer el lugar.

- Hey! Vamos chicos, será divertido! – dijo Kankurō..

- Podremos visitar a los lobitos también! – dije queriendo convencerlos..

- Yo quiero ir! – dijo Lee…

- De acuerdo.. – dijo Saso..

- Pues entonces.. Konan no vienes?

- Naa, me quedaré a ayudar si? – contestó la peliazul.

- Bien! Vamos! – dijo lee emocionado..

Partimos todos juntos, no llevamos nada más que nuestros teléfonos y agua…por el camino íbamos riendo y conversando, Gaara y Sasuke iban a mi lado en frente del camino, detrás Shika y Lee y le seguían saso y Deidara.

- Oigan muchachos.. no les parece algo extraño que Lila sea la única chica? – pregunto con timidez Saso…

- Realmente no.. – dijo Shika..

- No.. – contestaron Sasuke y lee.. Gaara negó con la cabeza..

- Estamos acostumbrados.. – dijo el último..

- Y lila?

- Me siento más a gusto con muchachos.. no se porque siento que se divierten más y los entiendo.. – dije riendo..

- Vaya.. – dijo el rubio..

Deidara se quedó a lo último mientras los muchachos se adelantaban, tomó otro camino…

_Que piensa hacer?_ Para mi misma…

- Chicos adelántense, Gaara guíalos si? – dije quedándome en el camino.. en cuanto estuvieron un poco lejos.. – a donde fuiste rubio?.. – dije siguiendo por el camino en el que se fue él.

Poco después de que lo seguí, lo encontré sentado debajo de la copa de un árbol… jugando con unas flores con pequeñas ardillas a su lado…

**_aaaaaawwwwww ardiiiiillas! que amor! que sucderá mas adelante? averiguenlo en:_**

**_Little Love_**

_**Proximo Chapter:**_

_**"Conociendo a la Manada, Lawliet primo.."**_

_**nos leemos **_**\(^*^)/**


	29. Conociendo a la Manada, Lawliet primo

_**"Conociendo a la Manada, Lawliet primo.."**_

**_Poco después de que lo seguí, lo encontré sentado debajo de la copa de un árbol… jugando con unas flores con pequeñas ardillas a su lado…_**

- Decidiste explorar por ti mismo rubio? – le dije suavemente..

- Ah? Lila, lo siento.. te molestaste?.. – dijo con un puchero..

- De hecho.. no.. para nada.. – dije acercándome a él.. me senté a su lado y le sonreí.. se sonrojó y me devolvió la sonrisa…

- Me gusta el aire libre.. la naturaleza, los animales.. el arte.. me encanta.. – dijo mirando al cielo.. para luego cerrar los ojos..

- Eres muy sensible.. – dije y abrió los ojos para mirarme confundido.. – me refiero.. a que tienes la sensibilidad que aprecia una mujer del hombre.. y más.. – dije ruborizada..

- Eso crees? – dijo sonriendo..

- Claro.. – dije y me incliné para besar su mejilla derecha.. lo que provocó que su piel se erizara… y el rojo subiera a sus mejillas..

Después de no decir palabra y sonreír… fuimos junto a los demás.. Quienes estaban jugando con los cachorros lobeznos..

- Hola! – dije y todos los cachorros corrieron hacia mi.. al igual que los lobos mayores..

- _Yuuki, estás aquí! Hace tanto no te veíamos.. como está mi querida hija? – _dijo una de las lobas..

- Ella está bien Gin, es encantadora.. se quedó en casa de Kiba.. – dije respondiendo.. lo que a dos muchachos sorprendieron

- Lea los entiende.. – dijo Gaara notando su sorpresa..

- Vaya!.. – dijo Deidara.

Los cachorros siguieron jugando.. Mientras yo estaba con los adultos.. me decían que cierto rubio tenía un sentimiento fuerte hacia mí.. y que lo ligara.. Vaya lobos!

Después de jugar un poco con los cachorros me recosté sobre una roca.. Metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta… Deidara se acercó a mi e hizo lo mismo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Como es que te adoran? Bueno.. como no adorarte.. eres única. – decía el rubio..

- No lo se, y gracias.. quieres saber nombres?

- Claro! – dijo el chico curioso..

- El de pelaje rojo y marfil se llama Rubí, la de pelaje largo y plateado es Gin, madre de mi cachorra, Miku… La de pelaje gris violáceo es Shira, hermana de Miku; el pequeño rubio de pelaje prolongado.. sabrías decirme su nombre? – le dije observándolo.

- Creo, le… le pusiste…?

- Si.. se llama Deidara. – dije sonriendo.

- Porque? Y.. le pusiste mi nombre a un lobo?!

- Si! Y porque, Me recuerda a ti.. se asemejan mucho.. es como tú en versión lobezna. Así como rubí se parece mucho a Gaara.

- Vaya.. oye.. quien es el que viene hacia acá.. el de pelaje negro brillante..

- Negro? Ojos ámbar? – pregunte y al asentir mi rostro estaba realmente pálido..

- Lawliet…- dijo Gaara desde lejos..

- _Te veo de nuevo, Yuuki-san… -_ decía el cachorro… hice un movimiento con mis dedos.. así al fin, todos los demás entenderían lo que estaban diciendo los caninos..

- Debo decir que has cambiado bastante L…- Dije seria..

- _De hecho, Lawliet ha estado más extraño de lo normal Yuuki. – _dijo una anciana loba.

- Puedo entenderlos.. – dijo Deidara..

- Lo hizo lila, para escuchar la discusión. – dijo Sasuke.

- Sorprendente… - dijo saso.

- Me beneficia este cambio? – dije sentándome enfrente de él.. se acercó bastante a mí..

- _Diría que a ambos… me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y se que no seré el cachorro de antes…_

- No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para que dijeras eso primo… - dije y lo abracé.. sintiendo el calor de su pelaje brillante y suave…

- Primo?! – dijeron los muchachos..

- Así es.. este lobo no es natural, mi primo es un lobo gracias a un extraño hechizo, el cual hicimos hace mucho tiempo para hacerle ver que la vida de estos caninos no son, como él decía, inútil y salvaje..o algo asi.. no lo recuerdo..

- _Lástima que toda la familia falleció, quedándose solo tú y yo, prima…_

- Veremos la forma de convertirte de nuevo Lawliet. – dijo Gaara.

- Tú lo sabías? – dijo Sasuke.

- Sí, me lo contó Lila hace muchísimo tiempo…

- Porque la dicen Yuuki? – dijo Sasori…

- Porque les ha salvado ya tantas veces.. tiene mucho coraje… - dijo Shikamaru.

Nos despedimos después de ellos, quienes quedaron felices de haber visto tantas personas admirándolos, y una reconciliación entre familia.

Llegamos contentos a la casa de campo, encontramos a Konan y Temari charlando y riendo, Kankurō estaba colocando la televisión, luego se sentó en el sofá.


	30. Una Historia que Contar

**_Una historia que contar, los tres legendarios lobos de la familia..._**

**_Llegamos contentos a la casa de campo, encontramos a Konan y Temari charlando y riendo, Kankurō estaba colocando la televisión, luego se sentó en el sofá._**

- Hola! volvimos! – dijo Gaara.

- Donde está Lila? – dijo Kankurō al no verme..

- Aquí! – dije lanzándome encima de él.. cayendo en el sofá..- hola! jajaja!

- Siempre tan divertida shimai… - dijo Sasuke.

- Nissan sabes si Saisi está donde siempre? – dije tocando su nariz.

- Si, porque?

- Esta noche haremos algo especial.. – dije mirando a Gaara, guiñándole un ojo y señalando a la puerta, me entendió.

- Eso suena genial shinyu!

- Lo sé! ! Iré por Saisi.. – dije y corrí hasta el despacho que tenía arriba mi tío… Mi tío había fallecido hace mucho tiempo, junto con su esposa y uno de mis primos, el otro estaba en América, no sabía de el hace mucho tiempo..

- Quien es saisi? – preguntó Konan.

- Es su primera guitarra, la que heredó de su madre, la dejó aquí por seguridad…- dijo Shikamaru…

- Y si algo sucede? Y …- Sasori iba a hablar…

- Y se pierde saisi? – había entrado en la habitación, con una guitarra acústica vieja pero bellísima, era de madera blanca, con bordes negros.. o algo así.. pero bellísima… - No creo que suceda Saso…lo más probable es que… no desearía que le suceda nada… - dije finalmente asustada.

- Lo lamento… - dijo el arrepentido..

- No deberías, no es nada..

- Lila, son como las 6, porque no van arriba? – dijo Temari sugiriendo…

- De acuerdo, les mostraré el mini-museum de la casa ;) – dije invitando a todos a subir..

- Mini-museum? Lila, enserio? – dijo Konan dudando..

- Vamos nesama! Será divertido, es de arte! – dije animándola.. – hay muchas obras en papel, origami, si quieres ver… ;) se que quieres! – le dije sonriendo…

- Bien, si iré.. – dijo convencida..

Fuimos todos arriba, era impresionante la cantidad de emocion que emanaba el rostro de los chicos, los akatsuki...

- Sugoi! - dijo Sasori.. (sugoi: genial)

- es increible! - decía Konan.

- la mayoría es arte musical, es decir, sobre musica, bueno es obvio.. - dijo Lee..

- vaaaayaa! - dijo Deidara admirando un cuadro realmente grande, donde estaba mi bisabuela Hannah Decourie Hakateshi III, junto con tres principales lobos gigantescos a su lado, mas una manada detrás de ella... - es identica a ti Lila!

- De hecho, yo soy identica a ella... yo vendría a ser la Hannah Decourie Hakateshi IV, pero mis padres querían un nombre mas sencillo, a pesar de las insistencias de mis bisabuelas y abuelas... Los lobos de la familia Hakateshi viven mas que sus amos, es algo así como... Vida eterna, pero no.. porque ellos deciden cuando perecer..

- Wow, es muy interesante, y genial! - dijo Konan acercándose .. - y que hay de esos tres que están junto a ella? - dijo señalando a los tres caninos.

- ellos, han sido su mano derecha, desde que nació, nacieron la misma fecha y hora que ella, los tres.. por eso se dice que son hermanos del destino, eso solo sucedió dos veces en esta familia, con mi bisabuela, y con un ancestro llamado Yoshio Takeshi.. ancestro porque tienen nuestra sangre, es el mas puro de los Hakateshi, a pesar de no llevar el apellido original.. Yo nací en la misma fecha de mi bisabuela, por eso quería que me llamara como ella.. también herede su poder, de cambiar el color de mis ojos de acuerdo a mi estado de animo.

- tu vida pasada es muy interesante... - dijo Sasuke acercandose hacia mi, paso su brazo por mis hombros y me hizo un guiño.

- lo se... los tres lobos, aun viven, y me son leales por ser la viva imagen de su primera ama... es decir, que ademas de Miku, esos tres abuelos, son mios... o algoo asii.. - dije divertida..

- estan aqui ahora? - dijo sasori... - me refiero, si estan en la casa...

- ellos son los unicos que salen y entran aquí, siempre estan en el museum, es decir... Ryu, Kenai, Koichi... aparezcan.. - dije suavemente.. a las atentas miradas de los akatsuki, mis amigos ya estaban acostumbrados...

-_ Ryu, a sus ordenes..._ - dijo un lobo, apareciendo detras de las estatuas. Un enorme perro, mas grande que Akamaru (solo un poco) de pelaje rojo fuego, ojos rojos como la sangre, que reflejaban firmeza, sabiduría y coraje, pero tambien dulzura y calidez... Con la luz su pelaje hacia relucir un reflejo dorado, que parecían ser, en vez de lpelaje, escamas de dragón (**_de ahí su nombre Ryu: Dragón_**)

- _Kenai, siempre dispuesto, Yuuki-san_ - dijo otro apareciendo de entre las pinturas oscuras, pelaje negro y esponjoso, al igual que un oso, ojos color ámbar, que demostraban ternura y juventud, al tener ya 187 años.. (_**Kenai: Oso**_) su pelaje era suave, era el mas cuidadoso pero juguetón de los tres...

- _Koichi, esta presente Lila.. -_ el lobo mas amoroso, el mas tierno, el mas maduro y fiel ayudante de las mujeres Hakateshi.. su pelaje brillante como un ángel blanco al igual que este, con destellos plateados, el padre de Miku... mi cachorra. (**_Koichi: primer brillo_**)

(_**N/A: en el cap anterior, la madre de miku, Gin, quien en "My Dream" es mi actual cachorra, digamos que Lila es algo asi como la hija de Lea, jaja.. naaa, ni ahi.. solo una coincidencia entre nombres... En fin... Gin había preguntado por Miku, pues Koichi es el padre de esta, y sabe de la relacion entre Akamaru y Miku y la aprueba, urbanismo departe de los caninos...**_** jiji**)

- un placer volver a verlos, mis amados cachorros.. - dije sonriendo.. Los chicos quedaron con el don que les obsequie, el de poder entender a mis lobos... a los lobos de la familia Hakateshi, y demás...

- son iguales a los de la pintura, es decir, que al pasar de los años, no cambiaron nada! - dijo Deidara..

- _Nuevos amigos, se suman a la manada, tú chico, me recuerdas a alguien... - _decía Kenai a Deidara..

- Kenai, ellos son, Konan, Sasori y Deidara.. - dije señalándolos..

- _un gusto saludarlos! - _dijeron los lobos al unisono..

- aun puedo entenderlos... - dijo Konan. - e igualmente es un placer...

- es porque el don que les di será eterno, cada vez que vengan aquí, o se encuentren con un lobo Takeshi, podran entenderlos, todos mis amigos lo tienen... - dije riendo..

- _Ahora se a quien me recuerda ese rubio.. pero será el carácter igual a nuestro rubio? es por él que llamaste así a Deidara? - _dijo Kenai..

_- _si, es por él... porque se asemeja mucho.. yo creo queeee Deidara cachorro es mas lindo y tierno que Deidara humano... - dije para ver la reacción de el rubio..

- puedo ser tierno! y soy muy lindo... todavía no asimilo que le hayas puesto miii nombre a un perro... - dijo Deidara fingiendo ofensa con la mano en el pecho..

- Lobo, y.. Deberías estar agradecido.. es el mas listo de la manada despues de su hermano Haku.. - dije lanzándole un guiño. A lo que el ojigris bufó derrotado...

- _Oí que visitaron a la manada... Encontraste a Lawliet? - _dijo Koichi.

- así es.. al parecer ya asimilo a la idea de que es algo así como descendiente de lobos.. pero leeeeeejos! - dije haciendo una cara graciosa..

- como es que eres tan apegada a ellos, y viceversa, es tan genial... - dijo Konan..

- es mi familia, mi naturaleza.. dicen que en mi vida pasada, al igual que mis ancestros y familias, fui un lobo llamado Ayari... (**_que significa pureza y_ valentía**) y varios lobos alabaron y sintieron mi nacimiento.. es extraño.. pero lo creo.. los lobos son mi familia, junto con mi único primo Lawliet.. que fue condenado, pero trato ahora de saber como sacarle la maldición..

- _El muchacho no entendía a los lobos, y decía que era absurdo, creer que alguna vez, su familia en otra vida fue parte de una jauría.. comprendió, despues de años de haber sido maldito por un "hechizo" que hizo la familia Hakateshi cuando Lea tenía 3 años, fue la única que lo iba a visitar en el bosque, a pesar del mal humor y mal trato que este le dedicaba y mostraba... - _relataba Ryu.

- _A veces, cuando dormía le cantaba canciones, y acariciaba su pelaje, y luego se despedía con un "Te quiero primo, lo lamento..." y un pequeño beso en la nariz._

_-_ hasta que el fue el unico sobreviviente de toda la familia... es decir, al perecer los abuelos de Lila, habían muerto un mes antes del incidente... - decia Gaara..

- donde está Lila? - dijo Sasuke..

- salió al balcón allá en la ventana.. - dijo Shikamaru.. - Está con Lee..

_En el balcón.._

- LIIIIIILAAAAA! estas bien? no lo creoooo.. - decía Lee picandome el brazo con su dedo indice..

- lo seee.. deja de picarme Lee.. - dije riendo... - Mira, allá esta Lawliet, porqué siempre se aleja de la manada... no lo entiendo... - dije recostando mis rostro en mi mano por la baranda...

- si tu no lo entiendes yo menos... pero.. no será porque los otros lo apartan? - dijo Lee..

- no lo se.. pero esta noche se quedará conmigo... - dije y empece a susurrar algunas palabras en una extraña lenguaa.. (_**tipo parsel en HP, pero para perros**_) entonces Lee se sorprendió, al ver que inmediatamente Lawliet empezó a correr hacia la casa...

- Lila, sucede algo? - dijo Sasuke acercandose..

- Noo.. solo llamo a mi primo.. - dije mirando en direccion al patio... donde un enorme lobo negro como la noche se acercaba a paso apresurado...

- Lawliet, scalofriantemente misterioso.. parece un perro demonio de noche... mira que linda esta la luna... - dijo Sasuke...

- Asi es... - dije en cuanto...

_- Lila! sucede algo? escuche tu llamado... - _dijo L, apareciendo..

- si... - dije arrodillandome, se acercó a mi, y se sorprendió al sentir como lo abrazaba...

- _Yuuki... - _dijo este..

- te quedarás conmigo esta noche primo... - dije acariciando su pelaje, mas negro que la noche...

Asi pasamos abajo, donde le dije a Temari que quería que hagamos una fogata afuera... preparamos todo, ayudandonos mutuamente, los lobos también ayudaban, la manada había arribado a la casa.. ayudar, tambien era su intencion... Rubí siempre estaba cerca de Gaara, Deidara se había encariñado con el dueño de su mismo nombre, y el acachorro tenia curiosidad, asi que eran casi inseparables... Shira estaba encantada con Konan, y seguía a Sasori por todos lados... Los cachorros seguian a Kankuro y algunos a Lee, quien jugaba con ellos...

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata una vez estuvo todo listo... los lobeznos y los lobos mayores, no se separaban de nosotros, asi que parecian como almohadas, Deidara humano mimaba a Deidara cachorro, ya que este era muy cariñoso, pero a Deida no le molestaba... todo lo contrario...

**_Asi concluimos el cap 30, espero les haya gustado.. mas cosas interesantes, una cancion, y a consecuencia de un beso, un conflicto entre cierto pelirrojo y cierta morena... _**

**_que pasará? _**

**_Descubranlo aquí en Little Love_**

**_Proximo chapter:_**

**_"Linda cancion, que te sucede Gaara?"_**

**_atte: SU Karmi of the Desert_**


	31. Linda canción, que te sucede Gaara?

**_"Linda canción, que te sucede Gaara?"_**

**_Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata una vez estuvo todo listo... los lobeznos y los lobos mayores, no se separaban de nosotros, asi que parecian como almohadas, Deidara humano mimaba a Deidara cachorro, ya que este era muy cariñoso, pero a Deida no le molestaba... todo lo contrario..._**

- Muchachos! que hacemos primero? - dijo Temari.

- Que tal si cantamos una canción? y otra y otra y otra? jajajaja! - dije divertida..

- me parece perfecto! - dijo Konan..

- Bien, alguna sugerencia? - dijo Sasuke..

- Que tal si hacemos un dueto Sasuke? - dije sonriendo...

- genial! pero, algun tema Lila? - dijo de nuevo este..

- mmmm veamos... que te parece Over and Over, Three Days Grace? - dije sonriendo...

- claro!- dijo Sasuke..

- noo, no se.. creo que cambie de opinión... chicos.. algo que sugerir?

- Quiero escucharte en un duo con Gaara - dijo Konan..

- Bieeen! pero querer Sasuke! primero.. - dije divertida..

- Oh claro, ahora prefieres al moreno no es cierto? NONONONONONONOOOO... Solo era yo, nononononooo... - decia Gaara haciendoce el enojado - me he enojado.. hmp!

- Gaara sabes que te amo.. eres mi pelirrojo favorito.. - dije yendo a abrazarlo..

- jajaja! uds dos son increibles.. - dijo Shikamaru..

- bien! decidieron algo que quisieran escuchar? - dijo Sasuke.

- porque no**_ Broken de Amy Lee y Seether_**? - dijo Deidara hablando.. - digo.. una sugerencia querian no?..

- Deidara.. no sabes cuanto te amo por decir eso! - dije haciendo que se sonroje..

- tranquilo rubio... es una forma de decir.. Lila ama esa música, junto con muchas otras mas.. - dijo Sasuke.

Al ver que Deidara se sonrojaba y sonreía tímido... Sasuke continuó..

- No te ilusiones, te la ganarás de a poco..

- Ya basta Sasuke.. No seas como Ino.. - dije recordandola.

- bien, porque no comenzamos? - dijo el moreno..

- Sii! - dije yendo a su lado con mi guitarra..

_*Musica*_

_**Sasuke**:  
_

_I wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away.  
_

_I keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain..  
_

**_Sasuke y Lila:  
_**

_'Cause i'm broken, when i'm lonesome, __and i don't feel right,__when you're gone away..._

_**Sasuke**:  
_

_you've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore...  
_

_**Lila**:  
_

_The worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again  
i want to hold you high  
and steal my pain.  
There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
_

**_Sasuke y Lila:_**

_'Cause i'm broken  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel like  
i'm strong enough.._

'Cause i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away...

_*Fin*_

- eso fue excelente! - dije sonriendo..

- Así es.. - dijo Sasuke mirándome.

- nunca te había escuchado cantar Lila, en los eventos solo era la banda de Sasuke, y a veces cantaba Hinata, o Sakura... Y cantaban todos los de la banda pero.. Jamas tu, porque? - decía Sasori..

- ella es muy tímida a la hora de canta.. es extraño que ahora cante tan tranquilamente... - decia Lee..

- a decir verdad mi corazón está a punto de salir y no respiro.. - dije colocando mi mano en el pecho.. tratando de respirar...

- oh dios.. Lila estas bien? - dijo Konan quien estaba a mi lado, mientras Sasuke me sostenía..

- Si, creo.. siempre me da pánico antes, y después de cantar..

- y durante no? - pregunto Deidara..

- no, me olvido del mundo, y solo me concentro en la música y la persona con la que canto o a la que canto.. - dije sonriendo..

- ya has dedicado músicas antes? - dijo Konan..

- asi es.. recuerdo que Gaara me dedica siempre la misma música..

- y cual es? - dijo Deidara serio.. (_celoso_)...

- Lila me permites cantártela de nuevo? .. - dijo Gaara sonriendo malvadamente..

- Claro mi pelirrojo, se que pretendes.. pero te apoyo en algo de eso.. - dije acercandome con la guitarra..

Gaara queria poner celoso a Deidara, cantando nuevamente ese tema.. el cual me encantaba, y me hacia recordar cuanto lo quería las primeras semanas en las que lo conocí.. (_a Gaara_)..

- se que pretendes Gaara, ten cuidado.. - dijo Shikamaru..

- creo que yo tambien.. - dijo Sasori divertido, tratando de aguantar la risa..

- bien.. veamos chicas si conocen este tema.. - dijo Gaara refiriendose a Konan y Temari..

*_Música*_

_Intro musical (Konan abre los ojos y se emociona al reconocer la Intro)_

_Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lagrimas,  
de amores perdidos. _

_**Gaara sonreía mientras me observaba..**  
Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa,  
yo solo te acaricio. _

_**Pongo mis manos en el pecho haciendo como si me estuviera enamorando con su voz..**  
_

_Y me dices por que la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo. _

**_Me lanzó un guiño, lo que hizo que Deidara se ponga rojo de los celos, y como reacción Sasori se aguantaba la gran carcajada del siglo para no interrumpir a Gaara._**

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido.  
_

Lila dice: Es el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido.. pero..

_Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mi siempre enamorada.  
**Creo que resulta, jaja.. el tema es especial para ambos.. ya que describe a Gaara como ama a Lila en secreto, pro Lila piensa de otro modo (es la unica) que **  
_

_Tu te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me esta pasando,  
y yo no se que hacer,  
si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre..._

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_  
_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_  
_tu despertaras ilusionada,_  
_yo quisiera que vivieras_  
_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_  
_tu vida..._  
_yo quisiera seer..._  
_tu llanto tu vida.._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_  
_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_  
_tu despertaras ilusionada,_  
_yo quisiera que vivieras_  
_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Finalizacion musical..._

_... (nanananana na na na na na naaaa etc etc etc)_

_*fin*_

- Gaara, cualquiera diria que estar realmente enamorado de ella.. - dijo Deidara para ser malo de alguna forma.._  
_

- Mi querido rubio.. - dije poniendolo nervioso.. - es solo una canción..

- si tu lo dices.. - dijo Gaara como dandome una evidente indirecta.. Mirandome de manera.. digamos que seductora?

- se que me amas Gaara ;D - dije sonriendo divertida..

Todos empezaron a reir..

- que tal si cantamos algo entre todos? - dijo Temari.

- que tal Payphone de Maroon 5? - dijo Lee..

- porque no? necesitamos efectos.. Lee eres bueno para eso no? lo acompañas Shika? - dijo Sasuke.

- claro!

comenzamos a cantar.. todos juntos entre Sasuke y Kankuro hacian el rap, era tan divertido!

La pasamos super, entraron todos a la casa, y Deudara dijo a Sasori que se quedaría n poco mas afuera.. sabiendo que no lo dejaría solo.. se alejo un poco.. hacia el pequeño lago..

**_La segunda parte de este cap será el proximo capitulo.._**

**_Averiguen que sucederá y que le pasara a Gaara.. que se imaginan? diganlo! hasta que conteste (alguien) no voy a actualizar.. _**

**_proximo cap.._**

**_"Que te sucede Gaara? 2ª parte"_**

**_Karmi of The Desert ;)_**


	32. Linda canción, que te sucede Gaara 2ª

**_"Linda canción, que te sucede Gaara?" 2ª parte!_**

**_La pasamos super, entraron todos a la casa, y Deidara dijo a Sasori que se quedaría un poco mas afuera.. sabiendo que no lo dejaría solo.. se alejo un poco.. hacia el pequeño lago.._**

- que pretendes?... - dije para mi misma, e¡al ver que me sonreia y miraba hacia el lago..

- Lila, vienes? - dijo Gaara, sospechaba algo de Deidara...

- iré con el un momento, algo pretende.. Esta bien? - dije y le di un abrazo, bese su frente y me sonrió..

- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.. los lobos están encendidos, mira que ellos son peores que yo.. - dijo divertido, refiriéndose a los celos, y la sobreproteccion.. y a lo de encendidos, que huelen las intenciones de el rubio.. y que intenta conquistar a la chica...

- entra.. cuida de los cachorros! esta noche se quedaran en la casa.. - le dije despidiendome..

Fui hacia el rubio.. este esperaba sentado..

- sucede algo rubio? - dije sentandome a su izquierda..

- porque me dices asi? y.. no, sabia que vendrias a acompañarme si estaba solo... asi que..

- sabia que tramabas algo! - dije divertida.. - me gusta decirte asi.. eres mi rubio.. y ves como a Gaara le suelo decir pelirrojo, y a Sasuke azabache.. ^-^.. - dije sonrojada..

- perdon, escuche bien o dijiste "MI rubio"? - dijo sonriendo.

- si, escuchaste bien! - dije algo nerviosa.. mi corazón se aceleró..

- jaja.. - rio victorioso al ver rojas mis mejillas, y se inclinó a darme un beso en una de ellas...

- te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.. - dijo susurrándome en el oído.. Demonios, no debio hacer eso..

- Deidara.. - susurre suavemente cerrando los ojos.

_Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lila.._

- Maldito seas Deidara.. le diste en el punto debil! - decía furioso Gaara desde la ventana..

Gaara habia pasado de su habitacion a la de Lila.. para? vigilarlos mejor.. supongo.. hmp celoso!

***_Gaara_**

Demonios, se que quiza no esta bien, pero no me gusta que se le acerquen.. ese rubio trama algo.

_Pero que carajos Gaara?! que es lo que te sucede? No debes ser así, a ellaa le guustaaa! y tu eres su MEJOR AMIGO, deberias estar apoyandola, incluso ayudar a Deidara.. Oh espera. lo he olvidado.. se me olvido que.. DESDE QUE LA CONOCISTE TE GUSTA Y POR COBARDE NO LA AGARRAS!_

Que!? basta! no soy cobarde! protejo mi amistad con ella, ademas, tantas veces he tirado indirectas, tantas cosas he hecho por ella, y simplemente no me nota.. AYUDAR AL RUBIO NI SI DEPENDIERA DE MI VIDA!

_YA YA! tranquilo.. recuerdas esa vez que la conociste? era una chica ruda.. sigue siendolo! pero lo que cambio es que ahora ella es casi inalcanzable... recuerdas como se acercaba a ti en los recreos? y como se ofreció a ser tu guia en el KHS? cuando todos se alejaban de ti por ser tan frío, ella se acercaba y te hacia compañia.. _

Lo recuerdo.. un momento.. porque carajo estoy hablando conmigo mismo? que eres?!

_Fácil__.. escucha.. sooooooyyy tu concieeenciaaaaaaa, obedeeeecemeeee! deeejaaa de espiaaar a tu amaaadaaa! Te va a doleer, te dañaraaaaaas!_

Qué Carajos!?

- Un momento! NO! - dije, mientras observaba como ese ingenuo rubio se acercaba lentamente al rostro de MI Lea..

Ella, esta... SIMPLEMENTE ACEPTANDOLO?! Lila..

_estas decepcionado?.. te lo dije amigo._

cállate! esfúmate de una vez! estoy molesto!

- Mierda! - dije realmente triste.. estoy molesto, furioso! me niego a creer que son celos. pero debo admitirlo..

Estoy celoso, y mucho.. de que ese maldito rubio este saboreando sus labios mientras yo solo soy su mejor amigo.. Me duele..

_*Deidara.._

Es tan suave, dulce.. siempre quise probar sus labios.. ella es tan linda.. inocente.. es diferente.. es tan increible..

Le susurré al oido, sabiendo por medio de Kankuro, que era su punto débil, susurró suavemente mi nombre, cerro los ojos suspirando.. no aguante..

- Lila.. Yo.. no puedo aguantar.. necesito decirte..

- solo dime.. - dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla.. no pude decir nada, mas que acercarme, lentamente, al ver que no hacia nada, e incitaba a que avanzara, finalmente lo hice...

Roce suavemente mis labios con los suyos, con un poco de timidez, miedo.. mas ella me hizo entrar en confianza, poso una de sus manos en mi nuca, y profundizo un poco mas el beso.. haciéndolo tierno, pero simplemente aun suave..

Estábamos sentados a la orilla de la laguna, me acerqué mas a ella, profundice el beso pidiendo permiso con mi lengua para explorar su boca, accediendo se abrazó mas a mí, era tan dulce.. tan tierna.. cariñosa.. en vedad la amo.. me encanta tenerla asi.. cerca.. sintiendo su tibiesa..

el que me abrace tan fuerte, que sus delicadas manos jueguen con mi cabello, es indiscutiblemente inigualable... siento que estoy soñando..

**_*Lila_**

Es muy tierno.. dulce.. sus labios saben rico.. es extraño.. me gusta..

termino el beso.. por el oxigeno que faltaba, al separarnos inmediatamente lo abrace, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.. el me acaricio la espalda.. pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.. igualmente me abrazaba..

- Lila.. me gustas... - dijo en mi oido, haciendo que me sorprenda.. pero no tanto.. - no.. es mas que eso.. te quiero, desde el dia que pisaste pie en mi casa diciendo que eras amiga de mi prima, cuando me saludaste con un beso en la mejilla.. no dejaba de pensar en ti.. siempre te miraba desde lejos.. y mi pequeña prima lo sabia.. no se si realmente Te Amo.. solo se que te quiero demasiado.. y siento envidia de todos los que siempre estan a tu alrededor.. los llenas de mimos, mientras yo solo estoy observando desde lejos..

- Deidara.. es enserio? - me separe un poco.. me observaba sonrojado.. realmente sentia su amor.. su cariño hacia mi. no era solo un cariño de amigos, o hermanos.. como con los demas.. me queria de verdad..

- cada palabra.. - dijo sonriendo apenado..

- ah, y crei que Ino solo decia para acercarme a ti.. - dije mirando hacia la laguna..

- Que?! - dijo alterado.. - mi prima te contó sobre eso?!

- si pero no queria creerle.. - dije sonriendo avergonzada..

- Ino esta demente.. - dijo molesto.. sonrei divertida y le plante un beso en la mejilla... luego reí y ante su mirada confundida me levante y empece a correr hacia el bosque..

- alcánzamee! - dije riendo..

- Lila! no vayas al bosque! es tarde.. mira y si algo te sucede?! LEA! - Dijo desesperado buscandome..

- no sucedera nada.. mi manada me cuida.. - dije saliendo detrás de el..

- AH! no me asustes asii! - dijo suspirando..

- Te asuste? Como? - dije acercándome, se recostó por el arbol mas cercano, y me sujeto por la cintura..

- Creí que te me perdiste. - dijo mirándome.. rodee su cuello con mis brazos..

- eso jamas, conozco este bosque como a mi misma..

- Lila, y si hay cosas de ti que no conoces?.. - dijo sonriendo.. lo mire confundida..

- como que?

- dime tu.. - dijo el rubio..

- me confundes ojigris! - dije alejandome..

**_(bien, lo admito, hasta a mí me aburre esta parte ¬¬'_**)

- olvidalo! - dijo divertido.. - Oigan! que hacen ahi? - decia charlando con un arbusto.. cuando miré bien..

- no puedo creerlo, estaban espiando? Gin! - dije refiriendome a los lobos que estaban allí..

- _eeehhhm... ya nos ibamos! solo pasabamos por aquiii... ADIOS! -_ dijeron yéndose..

con el rubio reimos divertidos..

- Oye, tu sabes donde estamos? porque yo no.. - dijo frotandose la nuca..

- Claro! volvamos rubio.. - dije extendiendo la mano.. la tomo y lo guié hasta salir del bosquecillo.. que era bastante grande..

* * *

**_Bien, hasta aquí llegué, aun no sabrán lo que sucede con Gaara, pero si son list s lo imaginarán ;).. _**

**_habran problemas.._**

**_Descubran lo que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo de.._**

**_Little Love!_**

**_Proximo Capitulo:_**

**_"Problemas, Que te sucede Gaara? 3ª PARTE"_**

**_ATTE: Karmi of The Desert._**


End file.
